Not Dark Yet
by Malmo722
Summary: It's six years after the zombie takeover and Bella and Edward are making their way North after hearing a mysterious radio transmission offering salvation.
1. It's Oh So Quiet

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my second fan fic. It was something I started writing when I was getting with Star Mile and needed to step away from it for a little while. This is nothing like Star Mile though. I explained it to my wonderful beta saranic as **_**Planet Terror**_** meets **_**Wanted **_**meets _I Am Legend _meets _28 Days Later_**** meets **_**The Notebook**_**. **

**This is kind of an experiment, I have an idea where I'm taking this but really I'm just playing.**

**They're all going to be short; no more than 3000 words and they will told from Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie's POV. **

**So this is the side project. It's weird and bizarre but hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**BPOV**

I stood flush against a deteriorating wall of an old apartment building in New York City with Edward's body pushed up against mine. He pressed his hand over my mouth as I tried to control my breathing. We were waiting for the moans outside to die down, staring at each other planning our escape route just in case they were to find us.

I brought my hand up to Edward's and removed it from my mouth and whispered in his ear. "This seems like as safe place as any; we'll get a few hours rest and then head for the countryside."

He nodded, the permanent crease in his brow becoming more defined. He looked around the room and the light from the moon hit the exquisite plains of his face. "They sound like they are getting further away."

He took a gun out of his backpack and stood, taking my hand while moving carefully but swiftly forward. We walked up two more floors and stopped and listened. He looked at me. "Can you hear them anymore?"

I looked away from him and closed my eyes. I could hear him breathing, steadily, calmly and the rhythmic sound of his heart. I could hear the sound of someone screaming about thirteen blocks south and the sound of the wind whipping around outside. I couldn't hear them though. If they were out there they were still or had moved on to a different part of the city. I opened my eyes. "No, I can't."

He handed me the gun and pointed to the door to the left of us. I nodded and took the gun from his hands and stepped to the left. I slowly placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it pushing the door open. I checked what I could see of the room first before I slowly forced my body into the room. It looked clear, it even had a bed which made me wickedly excited; I hadn't slept on a bed in almost seven months. I checked the closet and the small bathroom that was attached, but no one was in here but us. I poked my head out back into the hallway and nodded.

I walked over to a night table and place the gun on it and I took off my belt that held two one foot machetes.

He entered the room with me and checked the window. "There's a fire escape that leads to the street if we need to get out of here."

"And what about if we can't go down?"

He looked up. "The fire escape leads to the roof and the building next to us is close enough for us to jump. I think we'll be okay here." He took off his backpack and detached the sleeping bag from the bottom of it and rolled it out on the bed.

He looked past me to the bathroom. "Is there a window in there?"

I peeked my head in and looked back at him. "No."

"We'll build the fire in there." He got things need for building a fire out of his bag and placed them on the bed. He pulled a plastic bag out that was carrying the dead wet cat that we were about to eat. I cringed and turned away from him. I heard him sigh and walk towards me. He snaked his arms around my waist and let his chin rest on my shoulder. "I know it sucks and I know it is absolutely disgusting, but if we don't eat we'll die Bella. And were moving towards the compound, there is going to be food and other people there so we won't need to fight anymore. We can try to carve out something resembling a normal life there. You and me. You just have to be strong for me Bells, you're my little warrior."

I turned to face him. "Cook the fucking cat." I smiled.

"There it is." He rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip and kissed me. "Bella you are my life. Everything I do is for you, you're the only reason I get up and face another day, don't ever forget that." He smiled. He turned and walked towards the bed, picked up the cat and the fire supplies, and then headed into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

I looked around the room and carefully started looking through the drawers. There was nothing; this apartment must have been raided when the war started, when there was hope, before we lost.

I passed in front of something that I hadn't seen in almost three years; a mirror. I stopped and looked at my face. I looked so different. I had gotten older and sun had made my skin a brown color and the texture of leather, similar to Edward's. The color of my skin helped hide the pink colored bite marks that riddled my jaw, neck, chest, arms, stomach and legs. My hair looked pretty good, because I couldn't wash it regularly the natural oils had kept it pretty shiny but the sun had lightened it a few shades.

I stared at myself in the mirror and tried to fight back my emotions, how could Edward be in love with this. I was disfigured, looked like I was made of leather, and I was getting older. Twenty-six years old was not a flattering look for me.

I turned away from the mirror and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I thought of our life the way it should have been before the takeover, before I became this killing machine, before I lost almost everything that made me human. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. Sleeping was the only escape I had other than Edward, and both of those things were something I rarely got to do.

I was jolted out of my sleep and immediately turned to the place my memory told me I left my gun. I grabbed it and pointed it in the direction that the noise came from.

"Bella!" I focused my eyes and saw that Edward was standing in front of me with his hands out reaching for the gun. "Bella, it just me." He took the gun from my hands and placed it on the table.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay." He turned and picked something up. It was the cat. "I tried to give you everything that looked like chicken so you would forget what you are actually eating."

I took the tiny bowl that he handed and started eating the oily rubbery meat. "Thanks." We ate in silence and after we were done Edward took the bowl and cleaned it the best he could. I hovered outside the bathroom. "You can take the first shift; you haven't slept in three days."

He walked over to me and smiled. "Thanks."

He took off his shirt to expose his body that was absolutely perfect from years and years of hand to hand combat and all the time we spent walking. He took off his shoes, climbed onto the bed and wrapped himself in the sleeping bag. I climbed up beside him and sat crossed legged, he turned his head to look at me; I could just make out his face. "Tell me another memory."

"I'm running out of them Edward." I rubbed my eye with the palm of my hand.

"I don't care what it was about, just as long as it was before the invasion." He closed his eyes.

I tried to think of a memory I hadn't told him yet. "When I was seven we had a garage sale. My mom made me go through all of my things and all the things I didn't want or didn't need I had to put them in a box. So I got all this stuff and brought it downstairs, and my dad told me whatever I sold was the money I could keep. So I sold all of my stuff and I think I ended up with like twelve dollars; and we went down to this convenience store that was at the end of our street and I bought like six orange popsicles and a pin with the New Kids on the Block on it. And I opened a bank account with the eight dollars I had left over." I laughed. "I used that bank account every day of my life until it didn't matter that I had bank account anymore." I looked down at him. He was sound asleep, breathing slowly. I pushed the hair out of his eyes and watched him as he dreamt of a world that hopefully didn't resembled the hell he lived in.

I hoped I was in his dream.

I sat there and forced myself to stay awake. I was exhausted but I told myself I _had_ to stay awake, I had to be alert so that I could protect him, I needed to protect him because he was the only thing I had.

**Okay so that's it. I told it was short.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. **


	2. Danger Approaching Quickly

**A/N: I don't have much to say now but I will after this chapter. Enjoy.**

**EDPOV**

She had fallen asleep and now they were in the building. "Bella." I whispered, shaking her lightly.

She shot up, eyes wide, breathing heavy. Her long, lovely, luscious hair bounced as she moved. She stopped doing everything and listened. "Fuck." She looked at me. "Pack everything up."

I put my shoes back on and found my shirt and started rolling up the sleeping bag, quickly checking everything to make sure that we wouldn't forget anything.

She was placing her belt back around her waist when she stopped again and looked at me. Her beautiful angelic face crumpled in confusion. "Do you hear that?"

I stopped and listened. There was talking; two people were communicating with each other. "People." I was in shock; it had been almost a year since we had come in contact with another human and those humans tried to kill us.

She sighed and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Fuck." She looked over at me again, put her hair up in a ponytail and took the gun off the table. "How many bullets do we have in the gun?"

I stopped and thought about it. "Six."

"Is that all we have?"

I shook my head.

She stood in front of me in her skin tight black jeans, black tank top and black jacket as she slowly closed her eyes and prepared herself for what she was about to do. I stood there my heart about to beat out of its chest as the sounds of moaning got closer as the humans lead them towards us. She opened her eyes and looked at me through her lashes. Her eyes were dark and clouded over. "It sounds like there are no more than twenty."

I almost laughed. She could handle twenty; she could handle a hundred if she had to. I had never seen anyone fight the way that Bella did, it was like she was made for it. Some people expressed themselves through writing or art or music; Bella artistic venue was carnage. She wrote her symphonies with the sounds of knives cutting flesh and bones being reduced to dust, she painted her canvases with the blood of our would be dispatchers and wrote the story of her life with bodies she left in her wake. Isabella Swan was a master at killing the reanimated.

"Get the other gun." She turned and walked towards the door. She opened it and stepped into the hallway. I followed behind her; we were back to back so we were covered from both sides. From what I could hear they were going to hit her first.

I turned and saw the faces of the two humans that led them here. They stopped and stared at us. There was a man and a woman; the man was huge about 6'5 and he was built like a tree while the girl could have been no more than 5', she was almost childlike and her hair was black and cut really short.

Bella pointed the gun at the man. "How many?"

He raised his hands to show that he meant no harm. "Twelve maybe fifteen."

She nodded. The reanimated were close; they would be coming up the stairs in a matter of seconds. "Get behind me." She took off her jacket and handed it to the girl. She ran her tongue over her teeth like she always did right before she entered battle.

And there they were. The reanimated bodies of people that were supposed to be dead; the bodies of people that used to have families and jobs and hobbies that were now sluggishly inching their way towards us in hopes of a late night snack.

She raised the gun and closed one of her eyes and took aim. She took the first shot that she lined up, perfectly taking out two of the approaching zombies. She took out five more using the remaining five bullets and turned to hand me the gun.

There were only twelve, and the remaining five zombies made their way up and started walking down the hallway towards us. Bella brought her hands to her belt and pulled out her machetes and spun them around in her hands because she knew I liked it when she did that. She stepped forward and her boots made a clunking sound on the old rotting would below her.

The dark hair girl reached out for her. "No." The man grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, wrapping his arms securely around her.

Bella approached the first zombie and brought her arms up crossing them in front of her and then swung them outward. The sound of its head hitting the ground was disgusting, but not as disgusting as the sound its head made when Bella crushed it with her foot.

When she looked up two more zombies had made their way up the stairs. Bella turned and kicked the first zombie into the wall and shoved the machete through its shoulder blade and into the wall pinning it there. She turned and shoved the machete into the eye of the second one that was quickly approaching. She pulled it out and watched it fall to the floor and turned and pierced the eye of the zombie she had pinned to the wall. She pulled out the machete that was lodged in the zombie's shoulder and spun the machetes around in her hands again.

I was so aroused watching her do this and it made me feel like there was something wrong with me, I turned away from the strangers trying to hide the semi I had.

The last two came up on her fast, and I stepped forward. I felt like such an asshole just standing there while she did all the work but she liked it that way. She told me to leave her be until she asked for help. She said she worked better alone knowing that her machete would only end up in the reanimated and not in the people she loved.

She kicked one into the opposite wall and then swung a machete into its neck and took the other one and lodged it in its eye. She removed the machete that was in the eye, but the head came with it and she tried to shake the head off. She was finally successful after a few serious shakes. She then tried to remove the one that was in its neck, but it was stuck in the wall; she brought her foot up placed it on the wall and pulled. The machete came flying out, she then stumbled back into the only remaining zombie.

I wanted to take a shot but their heads were so close together I could easily hit her; I was a good shot, but not great.

The zombie opened its mouth and bit the back of her shoulder. She screamed out in pain. "Fuck." She elbowed the zombie in the stomach and pushed herself away from it. She walked towards me, grabbed the gun, and walked back placing the gun in between the eyes of the zombie and pulled the trigger splattering blood all over the wall behind it. The zombie fell to the floor.

Bella bent over and cleaned her knives on the clothes of the decomposing dead. She turned and looked at the bite mark on her shoulder. She started walking towards us, quietly cursing to herself, shaking her head. She looked at all three of us. "In that room, now." She was pointing at it with her machete.

The girl was flipping out in the man's arms. "She's been fucking bitten! Kill her! Kill her!" She kept repeating these things over and over again; she had a thick Southern accent and sounded like she was most likely from Texas. The man, along with me and Bella ignored her as he dragged her into the room.

Bella closed the door and looked at the man. "Let go of her." He released the girl who I grabbed a hold of. Bella walked up to the man who was slowly backing up until he finally hit the wall. She pushed the flat part of the blade against his chest and slowly pushed it up, gathering his shirt, until she reached his shoulder and she moved the blade up over it and shoved it into the wall behind his so he was pinned; it made him jump.

She stood up on her tippy toes so that her 5'8 frame could see him better. "Who are you?"

The girl flipped and bit me and ran towards Bella. Bella turned quickly and extended her other arm; the blade ended no more that a centimeter away from her neck. "It would be a shame if you lost that pretty little head of yours, now wouldn't it?" She stared at the girl a little while longer and then turned back to the man. "I'm gonna ask you this one more time; who are you?"

The man opened his mouth to speak.

**Okay so now I know this is over the top and it's high unrealistic for anyone to be able to kill anything the way Bella did but its fantasy. So allow it please cause it going to get far more ridiculous. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. **


	3. A Skip, Jump and a Leap

**A/N: Just a little nudge in the story. Not much. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EMPOV**

This chick wasn't crazy; under any other circumstance she would be, but in this case she wasn't. She was half my size but she was holding me up against that wall. I could tell that her body was pure muscle, she wasn't bulky or anything I just knew that she had probably been spending everyday of the past six years doing what I just saw her do.

She was wild looking. Her eyes were wide and brown, her skin was the darkest tan but looked soft, and her hair was long and wild even in her ponytail. She made my heart beat faster.

Her response to mine and Alice's presence was understandable. We were strangers that had brought the infected to them and now she was infected.

She wanted to know who we were. What was I supposed to tell her? Names meant nothing now. If I said something she didn't like, all she had to do is shift that blade and I would be infected. I just told her what I could. "My name is Emmett McCarty and that's Mary Alice Brandon." I pointed at Alice.

I didn't want to try anything. I could take her, but she would put up a fight and it would take most, if not all, of my energy. That mixed with the guy that was holding Alice; we were no match and I knew that this woman wouldn't hesitate to kill us both.

Her eyes moved rapidly and the sound of the reanimated entering the building. She looked away from me for just a second and then quickly looked back. "Where did you come from?"

"I was in a colony underground and she was on a boat. She had to dock and everyone was attacked and turned, but she got away." I looked up at Alice and the man was looking at her. "Someone in my colony went out to get supplies and was bitten while he was out and didn't tell anyone. It only took a day before everyone was infected or dead."

"Bella." She turned and looked at the man who had let go of Alice. They seemed to be having an unspoken conversation. "We have to go."

She looked back at me. "Don't move." She pulled the machete out of the wall and put it back in her belt. She took a step back from me. "I'm Bella, that's Edward." She pointed at the man that used to be holding Alice. He was pretty and it surprised me. No one looked like that anymore, no one was pretty or beautiful, but he was and I'm not even into dudes.

We all looked at each other and nodded; there were some muffled hellos. Edward grabbed the backpack and threw it over his shoulder and headed for the window and opened it.

Alice ran beside me and intertwined her fingers into mine. She looked over at Bella who was staring at us. "You've been bitten." Said Alice very quietly.

"I'll explain that on the roof. Nothing will happen, don't worry." She looked over at Edward and then pointed at him. "Follow Edward. We'll be safe on the roof." She looked up at me. "Let her go first and I'll follow you."

"Shouldn't I go last?" I said stepping forward, placing Alice in front of me.

She shook her head. "Just because I didn't kill you doesn't mean I trust you. I go last." She looked from me to Alice. "Come on."

Alice looked up at me and I nodded and she walked towards the window and Edward extended his hand to her. She hesitated and then took it gracefully stepping out onto the landing.

The gentlemanly thing that Edward did reminded me of Claire; the day of the attack at her cotillion, the day she died. It was just a simple gesture, holding out a hand for a lady, but it struck a chord in me and I tried to fight back emotion because this wasn't the time for it.

I climbed out after her as quickly as I could, but the window was small and I was a big guy so I was having trouble.

"Hurry up." I could hear Bella yelling behind me and I finally pushed myself through the window. I grabbed Alice's extended hand and started climbing the stairs that led to the roof. I heard Bella slam the window shut and she climbed the stairs quickly to catch up.

We all got onto the roof and Edward was looking at the door that led up to the roof. It was busted off its hinges and Edward started looking over the side of the building to the one beside it. He looked only mildly concerned and it made me feel useless that I couldn't do what they did. That I couldn't act well under pressure.

Bella climbed up onto the roof and joined Edward looking at the building next to the one we standing on. They were talking quickly to each other in what sounded like Spanish and then Edward turned and looked at us. "We have to jump."

Alice started shaking her head. "No. No I can't do that. I won't make it."

I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me. "You can, you can. You can make it." She just stared at me tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do you want me to go first or do you want to go first?"

"You go first." She said. I nodded and looked up at Edward who took a few steps back from the ledge of the building and looked over at Bella and winked. Bella smiled a little and bit her lip and then Edward ran towards the ledge and jumped landing almost perfectly on the building that was a story lower than the one we were on.

I took a few steps back and stood on the same spot that Edward had when he jumped. I hesitated for just a moment knowing that if I stayed here I would probably die and that if I jumped and fell that I would die. If I didn't get this right the first time, I would die. I was a hypocrite because I was just as scared as Alice was. But I looked up and ran to the ledge and jumped.

A wave of relief washed over me when I felt my feet hit the concrete of the roof. I rolled, not being as experienced at this as Edward was. I stood up and brushed myself off and looked at Edward smiling like an idiot. He half grinned and then walked up to me. "We might have to help her. Catch her if we can." He was serious now and I nodded looking up only being able to see the tops of Bella and Alice's heads.

It had been a good two minutes before Edward found a rock and chucked it up on the other roof. A few seconds later Bella ran over and shook her head and then put her index finger up indicating that we hold on a minute.

We waited and the next thing I knew Alice had jumped. She landed just fine and stood without any help from either of us. "I did it." She smiled and hugged both Edward and I.

Bella landed just seconds after her and walked with purpose towards her. "Alice." Alice turned and backed up into me. "The next time I tell you to do something, you do it. I'm not dying because you're a coward." She stared her down and ran her tongue along her lip in irritation and then looked at me.

She shook her head and walked towards Edward. They started speaking to each other in Spanish again. Bella turned around and he started looking at her wound.

I looked up at the other building feeling slightly concerned.

"Even if they get up on the other roof they will never get over here, they'll just walk right off. Their brains don't function; there's no danger alert." Said Edward taking things out of his bag that looked medical. "You might as well sleep. We'll be safe here till morning."

I looked down at them and stepped forward. I felt it was only fair that we got to ask some questions now. They may have saved our asses and they may have been far better at this surviving without cover bullshit, but it didn't mean we were worth any less than they were. "I have a question."

Bella who was sitting on her haunches, leaning forward with her fists on the ground with her back to Edward looked up at me through her lashes. "Proceed."

"You've been bitten." I said rapidly losing my nerve.

"Yeah." She said with a 'what's your fucking point' like tone.

"Why haven't you turned yet?" I crossed my arms waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Alice's POV is next. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Reviews please!**


	4. Stitches and Stories

**A/N: Yo-yo-yiggity-yo here is chapter 4. There are some explanations here. It's informative. **

**If you can watch True Blood. It's magnificent. **

**Gcgonc this one is for you cause of your super excited PM this morning. **

**Saranic thanks for the quick editing job. XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**APOV**

I had never seen two people so… alive in my whole life. Even now, when everything in the world was dying or dead and ones spirit could be taken so easily, these two were alive. When I had seen them in my mind I knew that they were going to be wild but nothing like this.

Bella even more so than Edward; her large brown eyes looked at Emmett almost glowing in the darkness of the night. She was kneeling with her fists on the ground as Edward lit a small fire in a tin can and began examining the wound on her back. The fire casted a soft warm glow against his face and his green eyes shone with intensity as he tried to heal his damaged lover. He took out a small bottle and ran water over the bite wound.

I was envious of them and the love that they clearly shared. It was all over them both and it wasn't puppy dog love - it was a deep kind of love that I had once. That was a long time ago though with a man that was surely dead.

Jasper.

I cringed thinking about his name and wiped the single tear that descended down my cheek.

I could see Emmett shift his stance and ask her again. "Why haven't you turned?"

She was looking up at him through her lashes as Edward stuck a knife into the fire. The back part of her shirt was covered in blood. "I don't know." She spat out.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emmett sounded slightly irritated.

"I mean I don't know." Edward placed his hands lightly on her butt and patted it. She looked over at him and sat down and looked up at Emmett again. "Can you see my skin Emmett?"

I could; the light coming off the fire mixed with the moonlight was extenuating the multiple crescent moon bite marks all over her arms, neck and jaw line. She was still beautiful; she had a beauty I had always wanted. She looked dangerous and sexy and exciting and I knew that men must have been tripping over themselves to get to her before all this happened. I was cute, plain and simple. No man ever looked at me as anything other than a kid sister, except for Jasper.

"This isn't the first time I've been bitten and I highly doubt that this will be the last." Edward leaned forward and whispered something in her ear; she turned her head towards him and nodded. He planted a light kiss just on the edge of her mouth and she turned back around to face us. "I was in the city where they were first spotted, Seattle. And my neighbours were the first ones to attack us." I watched Edward as he lifted the knife he had placed in the fire and looked at it. "We had no idea what was happening, how could we?" He lowered it to her skin and started to sire the skin around the outside of the bite mark. Bella closed her eyes and clenched her jaw letting out a quiet whimper of pain.

I turned away from them into Emmett's chest. It sounded and smelled terrible. "Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"It clots the bleeding." Said Edward rubbing Bella's other arm.

I nodded looking at Bella's face instead of what he was doing; a tear was rolling down her cheek as she continued with her story. "And they killed my mom and dad and I was left alone. I ran out into the forest behind our home until I thought I was far enough away. I stayed there for a long time waiting for something to happen but it never did and it never has." She fingered a mark on her arm that I assumed was her first scar.

"So you can't turn?" Said Emmett.

She shook her head and flinched in pain again.

Emmett pulled away from me and pointed very accusingly at Bella while behind her Edward was carefully holding a needle in the flame. "So why didn't you go to a lab or something so they could make an anti-virus or cure or whatever." He was mad and I knew why. He yearned to have his Claire back like I wanted Jasper and he figured that if Bella could have stopped this all from happening then why didn't she.

Edward leaned forward again and whispered to her again in Spanish. It confused me as to why they wouldn't just speak English in front of us. He went back to the wound and started to pierce her skin with the needle slowly stitching it closed. She closed her eyes and spoke through her teeth. "I did and it didn't work. They kept me locked up in this fucking lab for almost a year before the outbreak was too much to handle and everyone was dead, dying or turned. I learned a lot of the combat shit in there, that's why I'm so good at it. They had this guy training me to be some sort of zombie hunter. It's so fucking ridiculous." She shook her head and winced in pain again.

I was still looking at Edward as he stitched her up. He was beautiful too; sandy blonde hair, razor sharp bone structure, long narrow nose, pouty full lips. No one looked like that anymore, he was so… pretty. "How do you know how to do that?" I asked.

All three of them looked at me and Edward smirked only for a second. "I was a medical student before the apocalypse and I've read a lot of medical journals, so I know a thing or two about all of this." He shook his head and stared at Bella's back with a concern that I hadn't seen in a long time. "A major reason we came through the city was to look for medical supplies but there's nothing. Her wound might be infected and she could die from that but Bella has an amazing immune system." She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "In the four and a half years I've known her she's never been sick. I've never seen anything like it." He took a piece of cloth and wrapped it under her armpit and around her shoulder.

Edward starting putting away all the supplies he had and Bella looked at us. "Emmett I know you have more questions but I'm assuming that you are going to travel with us now?" I looked up at Emmett who had a hard, weary look on his face but nodded. "So there will be plenty of time for more questions. Right now I think we should get some sleep, we will be safe here."

Bella stood and Edward looked up at her then to us. "Agreed, we'll be fine here."

I was happy; I was so tired and was glad that we could get some rest. Edward took out a sleeping bag and rolled it out and looked at us. "I'm sorry we have nothing for you." He really did look sorry.

"That's fine. We'll both manage." I smiled and Emmett grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards a wall.

I turned to look at Bella before she said my name. I knew she wanted to talk to me because I had already seen the conversation take place. "Alice, can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded and walked over to her. "What's up?"

Bella looked down at her shoes then looked up at me then past my head. "I wanna say I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve that, you just have to understand that you put Edward's life in danger doing what you did and if anything happened to him." She looked behind her and sighed as he got into the sleeping bag and then looked back at me. "I don't know what I'd do. He's my life and I need him to keep going so it wasn't you that I was mad at, it was what you brought with you." She looked me in the eye for the first time.

"That's okay." I was happy that she was sorry; this meant she liked me and felt bad. It meant that we could be friends which I knew we'd be. "I'm sorry we brought them here. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

I watched as her brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

I felt my eyes grow wide. Shit. I was going to have to tell her my secret.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Again just a little taste. **

**Reviews please. **

**I love you guys. **


	5. Abilities

**A/N: So I'm updating quickly cause I finally know where this is going. Woot. **

**Gcgonc and drkvctry love you guys. I hope you enjoy it. There is some fluff in here.  
**

**Chapter 5. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EDPOV**

I could hear Bella's voice in Alice's mind and it caused me to sit up right. It had been almost a year since I had heard anyone's thoughts. It had been so long I forgot that I could even do it. Alice's mind was frantic not wanting to expose her secret and the images swirled around in her head like a storm. "She can see the future." I said quietly to myself as I heard Bella hassle her in her mind.

"What did you mean by that? What did you mean that you didn't expect to see us so soon?" Her stance was defensive and the images in Alice's mind kept changing quickly as she saw Bella's future from Bella's point of view.

"Bella." I called out for her hoping that she would leave Alice alone.

"What?" Her tone was frank and her face was hard but it softened once she had realized how frank she had sounded.

"Come to bed." I held out my arms and made a motion with my hands that beckoned her to come towards me. I hoped this worked because the images in Alice's head were changing franticly and it was beginning to hurt me. It seemed as Bella's thoughts and emotions changed so did her future.

I could hear Emmett; I was getting random images mainly of a girl with sandy blonde hair and a button nose. Her name was Claire and she looked familiar.

Had I been hearing them all along and just blocking it out? Is that why Claire was so familiar to me?

She shook her head and turned back to Alice asking her over and over again what Alice meant by what she said. It was then I got a flash of Bella's new future. Bella was looking up from the ground and her body was convulsing sending blood flying out of her mouth. She raised her hands to her face and they were covered in blood. She was dying. I had to get her over here; I needed her future to change so I yelled at her. "Bella, Puedo oír sus pensamientos!"

She turned and looked at me with wide eyes and then looked back at Alice. I heard her tell Alice that she was right; that there was enough time tomorrow and she could explain everything then. Then she hugged Alice. Alice's thoughts changed again and I saw all four of us along with two others with no faces sitting in a field laughing. Alice's thoughts changed to a blonde boy who she called Jasper as she turned back to Emmett and snuggled down beside him, he was still thinking about Claire.

Bella walked briskly towards me taking off her shoes and knives while slinking herself quite quickly and gracefully into the sleeping bag. She pushed her body up against mine and wrapped her arms around my waist and looked at me. "You can hear again? What was she thinking? Have you been able to hear them since the beginning?"

I shook my head. "No, it was like I forgot how to do it or like it's been off for so long that it didn't kick in until I was around them for awhile, but I hear them." I smiled knowing that my ability was back.

I couldn't hear what Bella thought no matter how hard I tried, it just sounded like fuzz; almost the same way the reanimated sounded, but I never told her how similar they were because I knew that would upset her. "Emmett is thinking of a girl named Claire. He thinks in images more than in words, but it seems like this Claire is the only thing on his mind."

She smiled. "And what about Alice?" She was excited and it made me happy. Bella was always so serious and to see her happy made my heart swell.

"She can see the future." I smiled as her eyes widened and her mouth got wide.

"Shut up. No way, how?" She snuggled closer to me.

I nodded. "It weird because she was seeing your future from your point of view and it would change franticly with your every move and emotion. What were you thinking when you were talking to her?"

Her face fell. "So you still can't hear me?" It always bothered Bella that I couldn't hear her, she thought that there was something wrong with her. I shook my head and she nodded. "I was thinking what we were going to do if she and this Emmett guy turned out to be weirdos. I wanted to have a way out for us."

"So you were changing your mind about your future." I looked away from her. "It's interesting cause I spent a lot of my life believing in final destination but it would appear that that's wrong."

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at me. "What do you mean?"

"It seems like every time you made a new decision about your future it would change. The future is conditional on the choices we make." I looked over at her. "I think it would be wise to keep her with us."

She nodded and laid back down beside me. "Yeah, having someone that could see the future with us would be insanely helpful." She paused and intertwined her hand with mine.

"We can ask her if we make it. If we get there." I pushed my lips against her neck.

I heard her mmm-hmm in agreement as I kissed her neck. It frustrated me that this was as intimate as we would be given our new company and the fact that I couldn't get her pregnant. Sex was so sparse, and when we did it do it we had to plan it with her cycles, which was irritating, not romantic and still not 100% safe. We would worry for weeks after we had sex hoping and praying to god that she wasn't pregnant because a child was the last thing we needed.

"What was she seeing when you yelled at me?" She was stroking my hair and I kissed her again.

"What do you mean?" I didn't want to tell her what I saw because I knew it would scare her.

"You sounded scared when you spoke to me earlier. What did you see that frightened you?" She had moved herself down so that she was face to face with me. She was so beautiful and she had no idea. I think she thought was ugly because she was a warrior; she thought what she did was manly and that made her masculine, but Bella was feminine and graceful in every way a woman should be. It killed me that she thought otherwise.

I knew that she was going to shut down after I told her, so I kissed her passionately, breathing her flowery scent in trying to make this last as long as I could. I parted from her and looked her in the eye. "You were dying. And when I called you and told you I could hear her, you must have made a different decision because then your future changed into something happier."

Her face became concerned. "Were you afraid to tell me this?"

She moved impossibly closer to me. I nodded. "Bella you have no idea what it's like to see you like that. You were coughing up blood and you had it all over your hands and-" I started shaking my head and forced back tears.

She wasn't taking this how I thought she would. "Edward, its okay that future is different now and with Alice here I will make sure nothing happens to either of us. We will get to that base; we aren't that far now and we can start over. No more fighting, no more running or hiding. Our future will be happy because we've come too far for it not to be." She was staring at me holding my face in her hands. She began kissing my face all over. "We'll be fine."

I looked up at her. "Bella, I know it doesn't mean anything but I found something a long time ago, just after I met you, and I kept it to myself because this kind of tradition means nothing nowadays. But seeing as how I feel some hope and believing that Emmett and Alice will only help us get to the base quicker, I want to give this to you now." I could see Bella in Alice's head; she was smiling and wearing a dress in a place I didn't recognize. She was seeing my future through my eyes; me placing a wedding band around Bella's ring finger that already adorned the ring I was about to give her.

I turned and reached into my bag and took out a small velvet box and put it in front of Bella. Her eyes widened as she took it from me. "What?" She whispered and I could see her eyes fill with tears. She opened it and gasped. It was a nice ring; I think that's why I kept it. I found it shortly after a state of emergency was called and the raids began. It was a 1.70CT emerald cut diamond with sapphires on either side set in white gold. I had kept it from her for almost five years; it was the only thing I had ever kept from her.

"Bella, I know this is ridiculous because there is no one to officially marry us and for the most part it feels like we are married already in a strange weird kind of way." I was rambling. "What I'm trying to say is Bella, the second I can I want to make this official and it would make me so happy if you would do me the honour of being my wife." I really didn't imagine this going down like this. I wanted it to be with flowers and candles and music, but I think this was as good as it was going to get. There was a new hope for the both of us and it now seemed appropriate to give it to her.

She just stared at me, the tears flowing from her eyes and nodded. "Yes." She took the ring from the box and handed it to me and I placed it on her finger. "Yes, I will marry you." She hugged me. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. I wish I could give you more but I-"

She cut me off. "Edward you've given me everything I could have ever hoped to have and I can't wait to be your wife." She kissed me and then buried her face into my neck. "Isabella Cullen." She paused. "I like that."

So did I.

* * *

**Sorry if the Spanish is off I used the internet. I don't speak Spanish. **

**Love you guys. **

**Please review. **


	6. The Morning After

**A/N: Okay don't have a whole lot of noteage. **

**Oh I placed a link on my profile to a picture of Bella's engagement ring. **

**Saranic like always I love you thanks for taking the time to help me. **

**Okay so here come the shout outs cause you all know how I roll. Inside-the-disarray, into. scrapes, Claire Bloom, gcgonc and drkvctry I think I am missing someone. If I did I'm sorry. **

**To all my other readers major love. **

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a feeling I seldom felt. Happiness. I was happy. I woke up on a roof in the middle of a city so run down that I couldn't identify it letting the sun hit my face. It was daylight and I couldn't remember the last time I woke up while it was light outside.

I rolled myself around in his arms and looked at his still sleeping face. It had been so long since I really looked at this face in the light like this. His bone structure, his perfectly symmetrical nose, his beautiful lips that I slowly pressed mine into them as I ran my finger over the band of the engagement ring he had given me the night before. The ring he had given to me that meant he wanted to be with me forever. He wanted to be my husband, mine, he wanted to have children and get old and senile with me. He wanted me and only me forever and I couldn't wait.

This bleak existence that we were living just got better; there was hope in the north and now that we had Alice and Emmett with us everything was bright and hopeful and worth fighting for even more than before.

I smiled brushing his golden hair out of his eyes and snuggled into his chest breathing in his scent.

"Can I see the ring?" said the light fluttery voice of the girl I met the night before.

I sat up quickly bringing most of the sleeping bag with me causing Edward to sit up right as well. I looked at Alice wide eyed wondering what the hell she was doing hovering over the both of us.

"What?" I said rubbing my hands over my face that was crumpling in confusion. She grabbed my left hand and fingered the ring gasping at the sight of it.

She looked up at Edward. "Oh my God Edward, it's beautiful." I looked back at him, his eyes half open with a lazy smile on his face. He pushed his lips into the spot between my neck and my shoulder.

Alice's eyes lovingly looked over the ring as she stroked my hand. She wasn't really looking at the ring. I could tell she was thinking about something else. Maybe someone, in her old life, had given her a ring just like it. But I was amazed at how easily she just fell into the role of our friend like she had known us for years.

I looked over at her and studied her face. She was very pretty. Not beautiful or sexy or hot but pretty. She had short black hair, large blue eyes, a small narrow nose and striking bone structure with small lips. "Alice."

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah."

"How can you see the future?"

She half smiled. "I'm not to sure. I couldn't always. It started several months before the apocalypse. It doesn't work the way you probably think."

"How does it work?" I wanted to know. I had to know how to use her talent.

"I can't see my own future, just those around me. I also can't see the faces of people unless you know them. It makes no sense and it's horribly frustrating. If you know the person we are about to come in contact with then I can see their face regardless if I have met them or not, but if you don't know them they are faceless. I could have seen that person a million times but if you've never met them then I can't see his or her face." She sighed in a frustration I could relate to. She didn't understand what was happening to her and neither did I.

My immunity to the disease didn't make sense to me and I wanted answers, answers that I knew I would never get. She continued. "I can see locations and everything just fine, but people are a crapshoot. I saw you both but I couldn't see your faces."

I nodded and moved realizing that I was sitting the exact way that she was. My head was tilted to the side rested on the palm of my hand with my legs crossed under me just like her. "That's really interesting Alice, it's amazing that you can do that."

"Yeah, it's a gift I'm glad I have. It's kept me alive a lot longer than I should have been." She paused and her face crumbled in pain and then looked at Edward. "How does yours work?"

I felt him tilt his head behind me. "Mine is pretty basic. You have thoughts and I hear them."

"Everyone's?"

"Everyone's except Bella's." He tightened his hold on my waist. "And the reanimated."

Alice nodded. "Cool." She looked over at Emmett who was staring at us.

"So you know about Alice." He sounded irritated.

Edward stood and walked away from me. His hair was a mess, a sexy mess, my sexy mess. "Yeah."

"Edward can read minds." Alice said standing as did Emmett. She sounded really excited.

"Can you do anything?" I asked Emmett as he walked past Alice towards the other side of the building.

He sighed, shook his head like he was irritated rather than saying no and then looked away from us. "He can breathe under water." said Edward running his hand through his hair.

Emmett looked over at Edward quickly pointing at him. "Stay out of my head Edward." Then he looked over at me. "And yes, I can breathe under water."

I nodded. "Cool. I wish I could do something cool like you can all do." I looked down at my ring nervously.

"You can't get infected and you kick ass. I'd say that's pretty cool." Said Emmett standing looking over the side of the building.

I looked up at the sky and looked for the sun. It was about ten in the morning. I looked at Edward. "What do you think?"

"I think we can make it out before dark." He walked towards me and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me stand. He then looked towards Emmett. "Can you see anything?"

Emmett had been walking around the building. He shook his head. "No, if they are there, they are quiet and hiding."

That didn't sound like the reanimated; they didn't hide. I stood and joined him as he looked around the building. "Do you have gills?" I asked smiling I wanted to know how his ability worked as well. He seemed weary of us and even though I gave him good reason to be slightly frightened of us, I didn't want him to be. Us four were all we had.

He smirked. "No. It's like I'm pulling the oxygen out of the water. I started being able to do about a year before everything started." His brow furrowed. "What is that?" He was pointing at something on the ground.

I tried to see what he was pointing at. "It's a sport supply store." I turned. "Edward there is a supply store on the east side." He was packing up all of our things.

He nodded and untied a crowbar that was attached to the bag. "What are you doing?" Asked Alice as she removed the sweater she had on tying it around her waist revealing a dirty white tank top.

"I'm prying open the door." I walked towards it knowing exactly where to place the crowbar since I had done this so many times. It opened effortlessly. I motioned for Alice to go first and Emmett followed closely behind her. I turned and waited for Edward who was throwing the bag over his shoulder.

He walked briskly towards me. "Emmett doesn't like me." He said looking sad knowing that Emmett or Alice could hear us.

"I felt that. I wonder why?" I grabbed his hand.

"He doesn't like the fact that I've seen some of his personal life. He was practically screaming at me in his head for me to get out." He brushed some of my hair away from my face. "He understands how my ability works. He's a private person and doesn't like the fact that I can know things about him without him telling me." He shook his head. "Alice loves you and me for that matter. I can't believe how quickly she's accepted us; she thinks of us as family." He smiled slightly.

"What does Emmett think of me?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"He's scared of you. He's afraid that you might turn or kill him with your kick ass fighting moves." He smiled.

"Kick ass fighting moves?" Who talks like that?

"His thoughts, not mine."

I smiled and then frowned. "What do you think about this store? Safe?"

"Nothing's safe but we need all the supplies we can get. A new gun or two wouldn't hurt either."

I stared at him and ran my finger over the band of my ring. "I love you."

He smiled and just before he opened his mouth to speak Alice yelled up at us. "He loves you too, we all love each other. Let's go."

He laughed and planted a light kiss on my lips. "We really need to have the acceptable level your voice is allowed to be talk with her."

I laughed and nodded and headed down the stairs hoping, like every time we moved that none of us were going to die.

* * *

**Okay so Emmett's got an ability too. What do you think?**

**For all the Star Mile fans the new chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**Reviews please. **


	7. Supplies

**A/N: So two updates in one weekend. It's been a slow weekend. **

**Thanks Saranic for making the time to edit this for me. I really appreciate it.**

**Into. Scrapes, drkvctry, gcgonc, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, and iamdarcie thanks for reading and the awesome reviews. **

**This is the longest one I've written so far. It's about a thousand words longer than any of the other chapters. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EMPOV**

We ran down the stairs. I was trying to be quiet but I was just so large that I made this irritating clunking noise all the way down. The other three were all light on their feet and if I couldn't have seen them, I wouldn't have known they were there.

We got down into the lobby and Bella looked at Alice. "What way do we go?"

She had known that Alice had a gift for what, half a day and she was already using her. I guess she did save our lives and we did owe her, but I still didn't like it. I also didn't like being scared of her. She was a woman, not that I thought that women couldn't be strong, I just thought they should be taken care of by a man. I was old fashion that way I guess, but the world was a different place now.

"We have to go to the East side. We wait for two minutes and then cross the street. Use your crowbar to open the door and we should get in safely." Alice smiled at Bella, then at Edward, then at me. I wish I could be like Alice, she trusted them. I guess she had to; we really had no other choice.

We all turned and ran the way that Alice told them too. We waited the two minutes just like Alice said. I watched both Edward and Bella while we waited; they had been running and fighting for a long time. They were unbelievably alert looking around for any signs of danger. They knew what to look for, the signs of the undead. I thought I did but I learned at that moment that I had a lot to learn about keeping myself alive.

"Now." Whispered Alice and without hesitation Bella stepped out onto the street with Edward shadowing her perfectly. If Alice hadn't grabbed my hand I wouldn't have run. I stepped out across the street to join our new friends.

Bella already had the door open by the time we got over there. Edward was already in and Alice and I slipped in after him. Bella came in and slowly pushed the doors back together. She turned and smiled at us. "Good." She looked different when she smiled; softer was a good word to use to describe her. I wasn't so afraid of her when she smiled.

We turned and looked through the store. Just because it was here didn't mean there was anything left in it, but to my surprise some of the things Alice and I really needed were still left sitting on shelves.

I looked down at Alice who was eyeing the women's clothes section. "I need new clothes."

"Me too." Said Bella.

Edward nodded. "You two get some clothes and Emmett and I will get other supplies okay?"

They both nodded. "We'll both pick you something out." Said Alice smiling at me reassuringly before taking Bella's hands and walking towards the clothes.

Edward turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry that I made that decision for you. I know you didn't like it, but I figured that maybe this would give us a chance to talk."

I nodded. He was scanning the ceiling and then started walking towards the back of the store. "So you don't like it that I can hear your thoughts?"

"_No_." I thought.

"Why?" He stopped and looked at me. I was bigger than Edward but he still intimated me, just like Bella. I'm sure they had both done things that I couldn't even imagine doing. They were older than me by a couple of years and that was still a big deal for me.

"_I don't like that you can see Claire_." I thought again.

"Can you please verbalize your comments." He snapped.

"Why? You can hear me. You have an amazing gift why not use it?" I was trying to show him that I wasn't afraid of him.

"Because simple interaction like this is what makes us human. Now speak." He stared at me.

So much for me seeming like the bigger man.

"Claire was my girlfriend. I was sixteen when the apocalypse started and she was my life. I know it's stupid because I was young and lord knows if nothing ever happened and life went on like normal than we probably would have broken up, but the last good feeling I have is her." I looked up at him. He looked pained like he could almost relate to what I was saying to him. "I just want to hold onto that. I never told anyone about her. Not even the people I used to live with, only Alice. She told me about the man she lost-"

"Jasper" He said interrupting me.

I nodded. "Yeah Jasper and felt it was only fair that she knew about me."

He stopped walking and sat down on a lawn chair. "I had a Claire."

"Bella."

He shook his head. "No, I said had. Tanya. We had been dating for two years before the apocalypse. She was the only one that knew I had my ability-"

"How old were you when yours kicked in?" Now I had interrupted him and I felt bad that I had.

"That's okay. I was almost nineteen. It must be like X-men. Like a growing up thing; it kicks in during puberty or something depending on the ability." He shook his head. "Anyways, Tanya she hated it, she hated that I always knew what she was thinking and I regretted telling her. And she left me a week before all this. I never saw her again."

He stared off. I think I knew what he was trying to tell me. He didn't want to know what we were thinking; he just did.

"Exactly and I never really learned how to use it. So I can't try and block you out cause I don't know how. I used it when the apocalypse started to listen for people and the reanimated." He laughed. "I almost killed Bella that way." He smiled I'm sure remembering the time he had first met his fiancé. "She had the shortest hair then, like a pixie cut from her time spent in the facility. She walked to California from Seattle." He looked up at me. "I'm from California."

I nodded. "I'm from New Orleans."

"And I couldn't hear her. It scared the shit out of me, but she maybe the best thing that ever happened to me. It's hard though sometimes to feel like a man when she can do what she can do." He looked away from me. "I want to protect her but I can't, not the way she can protect us both."

I shrugged. "I haven't known either of you very long, but I think you make her feel like a woman." He looked up at me with a furrowed brow. How did he not hear that thought coming. "She can do what she can do, and it must make her feel masculine, you help her feel normal. And I would say that's a totally different level of protection."

He smiled at me. "I never really thought of it like that. You're pretty perceptive, huh?"

"I try." I smiled. I could learn to like this guy. He was good and had gone through a lot of the same stuff I had. I just had to learn to trust him.

He stood and walked further through the store to the back counter. He was looking for something. "There are no guns here." He turned and looked around. "I think we're in Canada."

"What makes you say that?"

"They never sold guns here they way they did in America." He looked around. "Gather everything you and Alice need. Sleeping bags, backpacks, water bottles, small knives, clothes, get a crowbar and an axe if you can find it and I will meet you back here in ten minutes."

I nodded and gathered everything he asked me to. I knew Alice would have clothes for me. I met him back in the same spot ten minutes later and he handed me a map. "We need to find out where we are. We have to be in what was a heavily populated city in Canada. I need to know where we are in relation to Port Severn."

"What's in Port Severn?"

"Bella and I were in Mexico and once a week for an hour we turn on this old radio we had to see if anyone was broadcasting anything. About three months ago we heard something. They were broadcasting from Port Severn in Canada. You can imagine how desperate they are to find survivors considering the sent out a broadcast that far." He looked around him. "I need a compass, remind me that I need that." He looked at me and I nodded. "Anyway we figured we're on the run anyway, why not try and get there and we've been moving ever since."

"So we are heading somewhere?" I asked. This comforted me because I didn't think I could learn to do what they do.

He nodded and gathered everything. "Come on." He motioned me to follow him, which I did. I took to compasses off a shelf in passing until we met a smiling Bella and Alice. Bella was starting to grow on me, that smile helped and I was feeling more and more relaxed every time I saw her.

They had both changed. Alice was wearing a black tank top and black pants with a red hoody thrown over her. She handed me some clothes and I handed her a backpack. "Thanks. Here this shouldn't be too heavy for you."

I looked over at Bella who was being ogled by Edward. In the light I could see her scars more clearly. She had been bitten hundreds of times and it relaxed me even more that she probably wasn't going to turn. If she had that many bits and nothing had happened to her, then nothing probably would. She turned at Edward's request and he looked at the bite mark on her shoulder, it was almost completely healed. "How did that happen?"

"What?" said Bella completely confused.

"You got bitten last night and that looks like it's been healing for weeks." I became sceptical of them again. They knew what Alice and I could do, why wouldn't they tell us everything they could do?

"I don't know. I've always healed like this." She shrugged her shoulders and got into the black hoody that Edward was holding out for her.

"Always? Even we you were a kid?" I took a step forward.

"Emmett." Alice placed her hand on my arm.

I looked down at her. "I'm sorry. You just have to understand that I've made it this far and I can't die because of something you forgot to mention to me regardless of how small it is. We can't lie to each other if this is going to work." I don't know why I was acting like this, but I hated being lied to. I wanted to know everything about them so we could function as a team rather as four separate units. I played soccer and believed in the functionality of a team.

"I never really got hurt as a kid. I think on average if I cut myself or got hurt it would take two or three days for it to heal; it's been like that since I was like fifteen I guess. I'm assuming it has something to do with my aversion to the disease." She crossed her arms. "Any other questions?"

"I'm lactose intolerant." Alice said quietly her sweet Southern twang coming out in full force.

Edward started laughing. "I wet the bed till I was ten."

Bella's eyes widened. "What?" She turned towards him and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "I'm sorry." She tried to smile at him sympathetically but she just kept laughing.

He shrugged at her. "I did. And the movie _Scream_ haunted me for months after I saw it."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Bella had the subtlest tone of hurt in her voice.

"For some reason those two things embarrassed me the most and I've never told anyone till right now." He looked at her. "You're wearing color."

She was wearing color. A dark blue tank top on it that said The Reflex on it, she had black jeans and the black hoody on. "Alice said that this jewel tone was the best for my skin tone."

"It is." Alice shrugged.

"It looks great on you." Edward said smiling at her.

What a strange little detour we went on. They wanted to tell me the truth about everything. We all wanted this to work.

Bella looked away from him and back to me. "Emmett I don't know what's happening to me. Edward has no idea why he can hear your thoughts, just like I'm sure you have no idea how you can breathe underwater or how Alice can see the future." She took her hair which was down and threw it into a ponytail and took a step towards me. "As much as you don't trust us, it's just as hard for us to trust you. And it's something that all of us need to work on and only time can provide and for right now we just have to try." She searched my eyes.

I nodded.

"Good." She walked back to Edward and threw a backpack over her shoulder. "I have good news. We're in Canada, were in Toronto."

"How do you know?" said Edward stepping forward.

"We're in the Eaton's Centre. My grandparents are Canadian and every time we came to visit they would take me here. Alice and I walked around the mall a little that's how we found these clothes. I can't believe there is anything left, but the mall still has a lot of stuff left in it. I think we can sacrifice another day to restock and sleep in the Pottery Barn." She shrugged.

"I can't remember what it's like to sleep on a bed." I said liking this idea.

She smiled and nodded. "Malls like this usually had a pretty good medical supply too, so this might be worth it." She looked at Edward again.

He was thinking it over. I kept saying please over and over in my head. I looked over at Alice whose eyes were closed and I knew that she was doing the same thing. Edward was looking at Bella who was smiling a smile that was going to make him say yes. Why did he get to decide anyway? "Okay."

Alice jumped and hugged him. She stepped away and looked slightly embarrassed. She looked up at Bella. "Sorry, I'm really affectionate."

"That's okay." Bella laughed.

"But we have to be alert and quiet I don't want any _Dawn of the Dead_ shit on our hands." Edward pointed at all of us. We all nodded.

He grabbed Bella's hand and I grabbed Alice's and we stepped forward ready to explore the mall when really all I wanted to do was get to the Pottery Barn and try to get the first full night of sleep in almost eight months.

* * *

**If you guys can could you please nominate Not Dark Yet for the Indie TwiFic Awards. I left a link to it on my profile. I would very much appreciate it. **

**I'm watching the new Friday the 13****th**** and you wanna know what I wanna know. Why do the adorable nerdy guys always get killed. I'm talking about Aaron Yoo. Sorry if you haven't seen it I'm really not ruining anything it's not a good movie. I just wanna see the nerdy guy make it through that's all. Is it too much to ask. I don't know. **

**So this explained a lot I think. I'm giving a major shout to my home and native land. I love the Eaton's centre. I was always told to write what you know and I know Canada and I also know zombies. I read the zombie survival guide and that shit is real and when it starts remember what you've learned from this story and hope that you have abilities. **

**Sorry I'm on pain medication right now and everything is really funny right now. **

**Next chapter APOV.**

**Happy Father's Day y'all. **


	8. Unseen

**A/N: I'm watching Transformers right now and it is so good. I love it so much. **

**I hope you like this chapter, I really liked writing it. Shout out to all my Canadians who know what I'm talking about when I say Shoppers. **

**All the chapters keep getting longer as I write them so this one is the longest yet.  
**

**Thanks Saranic like always for taking time out of your life to help me out. **

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc and iamdarcie thanks for reading…ladies. **

**

* * *

  
**

**APOV **

I liked the way this mall was lit. It had a lot of over head light and made everything really easy to see. Some of the skylights were broken and everything looked old and battered from years of harsh Canadian winters. I never thought I would ever go to Canada. I kind of liked it.

Bella walked ahead of us with Edward who leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to giggle and he planted a kiss on her temple.

I had to look away. The last kiss that Jasper planted on my skin was to my temple. He was going to fight for his country, he loved his country and if fighting in Iraq was going to make it a safe place for us to live, then fighting in Iraq was what he was going to do. Even if he lived over there, through the war and the apocalypse, he was still on the other side of the world. I knew getting to him would be next to impossible.

I was brought back when Emmett stopped. I was pulled back towards him. I turned to see what he was looking at. It was a mall directory.

"What do we need?" Said Bella furrowing her brow. "Shoppers is a must."

"What is a Shoppers?" I asked.

"It's like a Walgreens. It could have medical supplies and personal hygiene products that would be very convenient." She smiled and went back to looking.

"I think we should look in all the restaurants to see if there is anything canned that we can take." Said Emmett pointing at the food court.

Bella and Edward both looked back at him and nodded. "I think we should just walk around the mall and go into any store that might have something that we need." Said Edward; looking at Bella who nodded and then walked around to the other side of the directory. He kept studying the directory and I let go of Emmett's hand. He stepped forward and started talking to Edward about the most efficient way to go about this.

I walked around to the other side of the directory and saw Bella staring at it with a sad smile. She was looking at an old faded advertisement for _Transformers_. I saw half of this movie; I was in the theatre when I got a phone call from my mother telling me to come home. It was that night we packed up the car and drove to California and got on our boat.

"Bella, what are you looking at?" I touched her arm lightly.

"I really wanted to see this movie. I loved Transformers when I was a kid and when I found that they were making a real life version of the show I was so excited. I also loved Shia Lebeouf." She looked away and laughed sadistically. "Christ, he's probably dead now. I remember when celebrity was such a huge deal and now-" She looked over at me. "Do you think Brangelina are still alive? Living underground in a secret world of famous beautiful people?"

I stared at her. She probably had a lot of time to think about stuff like this like I did, except she was probably interrupted by the undead rather than thinking through to the end like I had. I had come to the conclusion that no one was safe and that almost everyone was dead, but she seemed sad so I tried to humor her.

"Maybe, I bet you Keith Richards and Cher are still alive too. I don't think anything could kill them." I smiled and laughed a little. She really missed her old life and although she was bad ass and 'thrived' in this world, in this new way of life she wanted to hold on to whatever she could that made her feel like a human. They were things that I wanted to hold onto too.

She laughed. "Keith Richards is bad ass." She took her hair down. Even though it was dirty it still looked really good. Her smile faded.

"I can see your wedding." I blurted out. I wanted her to be happy so badly and I didn't know why. I had seen some of it but didn't want to say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise for them.

"What?" She turned towards me.

"Your and Edward's wedding, I can see it. You get married as of right now and we make it to where ever it is we are going. Everything looks so different, you look so different." I looked up at her and there was a hope and happiness I had yet to see in her eyes. She loved Edward with ever fiber of her being. She ached for him like I ached for Jasper.

"Is it beautiful? Do I look beautiful?" She was moving towards me and grabbed my hands.

I nodded. "I don't want to give too much away but you won't be disappointed." I looked up at her and stopped seeing her future and began seeing Edward's. Bella did look beautiful. She was in a white strapless dress covered in lace. It was in a church and Emmett was there along with someone that had no face. Where were they? Where were they going to find this church? And then Edward turned his head and I was standing off to the side and standing beside me was Jasper.

My heart raced and I pull my hands away from Bella's running around the directory to see Edward. I grabbed him by the shoulders. "How do you know him?" I was frantic and the tears had started. "How do you know him?"

"What?" He grabbed my wrists. I was pounding my fists against his chest. "Who? Alice calm down." Bella had come around to watch what was happening.

My knees began to wobble and gave out from under me. Edward caught me and I began sobbing into his chest. I was trying to speak but the sobbing made it difficult. When words finally did come out, my accent made them almost impossible to understand. Edward grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Alice, what is the matter?"

I looked at him, couldn't he read my thoughts? "Can't you tell? Can't you hear my thoughts?"

"You're upset it's just jumbled images and waves of emotion." He kept looking at me. Bella and Emmett had both bent down to my level and they were looking at me with concern. I tried to focus. I knew that I couldn't form the words, but I could show him what I saw. I focused on his wedding. His eyes got wide when he saw Bella, he knew that he was seeing his future bride, he was seeing her before the wedding and then I got to the part with Jasper. He stared at me. "Jasper." He whispered.

"What about him?" Asked Emmett looking at Edward and then to me.

"Who's Jasper?" Asked Bella, I forgot that we hadn't had this talk yet.

"I saw him last night in your thoughts." Said Edward. "That's how I know him, his face anyway."

"Who's Jasper?" Bella inquired again.

"That's why I could see his face." I said my drawl so thick I was surprised that Emmett responded.

"He's alive?" He said standing walking around to where I was sitting and he plunked himself down beside me and pulled me away from Edward and into his chest.

I nodded once I was being cradled in his massive frame. "I think so. Why would he be there? We have to find him."

I could hear Edward explaining to Bella why I was so upset. "Alice, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry? I'm crying because I'm happy. I spent the last six years thinking he was dead and now I learn that if everything goes the way it should I will have him again. It's the first glimmer of hope I've felt in a very long time." I brushed my hair away from my face. "He's here, he's on this continent and we can find him."

I felt Emmett nod. "How about we search this mall get the things we need and then tomorrow we can go and head to where we are going and we will find him. If he's out there. So why don't you get up and go shopping with Bella. Go get all the girly things and just try to relax. It's good news, so try and celebrate." He placed his hand underneath my chin and made me look at him. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

I nodded and got up. I looked at Bella who was standing with her hand out. "Come on." She smiled at me. I took her hand. "Let's go to Shoppers."

"Will they have a pharmacy there?" Asked Edward.

"Yeah, they should." She was dragging me along.

"I'm gonna come to check it out."

"I'm gonna go look through the food court." Said Emmett backing up going in the opposite direction, I wasn't sure I liked that we were splitting up. I would look out for his future.

We headed towards the Shoppers. This place looked slightly more raided than any other place we had been but there was enough left for what we needed it for. Edward quickly went to the back of the store where the pharmacy was and Bella and I started looking for personal hygiene effects.

"Toothbrushes and toothpaste, I haven't seen either of these in like two years." She threw them into the bag I was holding open. "Soap and shampoo." She kept throwing things into the bag. "We need to get tampons."

"What were you using before?"

"I was lucky enough the hit gas stations and other small convenience stores for the past six years. Apparently there was an over abundance of tampons on the earth to begin with so I've never run out. But since we are here it would be good to stock up." She threw multiple boxes into the bag.

We got some multi vitamins and a few more supplies. My backpack was full by the time that we got to the 'food' section; there wasn't anything left. Anything that had been left had rotted and hardened many years ago.

"Let's go check the stock room." Said Bella running her hands through her hair. She started walking towards the pharmacy. I took this time to look for Emmett. He was fine and was actually going to find food.

"Have you found anything?" She leaned up against the counter looking at Edward.

He nodded; his face was bright and he was smiling. "Yeah, this is good. I can actually disinfect any cuts you get now." He winked at Bella.

I could tell she was smiling even though I couldn't see her face. "We are going to check out the stock room. We'll holler if we need anything."

"Okay." He said going back to looking for whatever he was looking for.

Bella and I went into the back and started looking through things. Everything that was food had been taken. There really wasn't much back here that we didn't get out front. "Alice does make-up go bad?" Bella asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

I nodded. "Yeah, it does. Any make-up you find here will rot your face off." I looked up at her. "You don't need it anyway. You're beautiful." I looked down at the box in front of me slightly embarrassed for being so candid.

She smiled. "Thank you, so are you." She kind of twirled and started looking through boxes. She was relaxed; she seemed like a different person from the person I met last night. She started walking away from me looking through things humming to herself.

I opened the box in front of me it was filled with fake diamond rings. I took one out and placed it on my ring finger. It reminded me of the last time I saw Jasper.

"_I promise when I get back I will put a diamond on that finger." He said lightly brushing his long strong fingers over my hands. _

"_You better." I joked wiping a tear off my cheek. _

"_Alice." He said taking my face forcing me to look at him. He was the only man that ever loved me. He was the only person that I could truly be myself with; he was my older brother Greg's best friend and he fell for me; just like I had fallen for him. He was tall, tan, blonde and had the most beautiful violet eyes I've ever seen. _

"_I'm sorry." I muttered through my tears. I talked confidently, but I was afraid that he wouldn't come back. So many had died already and if I lost him I don't know what I would do. _

_He took me by the waist and pulled me towards him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and placed my other hand in his as he hummed into my ear. We were dancing in the middle of the day in the scorching Texas heat in front of his army buddies. He was humming our song into my ear as I tried to control my tears. "I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off of you." He stopped singing. "Alice, I will make my way back to you. I promise everything will be alright." He looked at me and smiled. The smile I knew our children would have. "I love you Alice." He said brushing my hair away from my face and planted our last kiss on my temple. _

"_I love you too." I managed to say through my tears. Then he took one last look at me. He then turned, got on the bus and drove away from me. _

That was the last time I saw him and I never got that ring. I never got the life I should have had. As I stood there thinking about my old life I should have been focusing on the life I had now. I looked up and dropped the ring back into the box and got a flash of Bella's future. She was fighting the undead in the place I was standing in now. Beside her was my body bitten and bleeding.

My eyes widened and I looked up and heard rustling behind the boxes that were in front of me. "Bella!" I screamed.

The boxes fell over and four bloody zombies came towards me. How did I not hear them? I should have been more alert; I should have been more like Bella and Edward or Emmett for that matter. Now I was going to die just when I found out my reason for living was still alive. I tripped over some boxes behind me and fell hard on my butt and started pushing myself away from them. I screamed; I couldn't help it. I was so scared and I knew doing so could attract more of the reanimated, but I couldn't help it. I screamed again and just as I did I felt Bella's hand.

She grabbed my shoulder with a strength it didn't look like she had. Her nails went right through my hoody and into my shoulder, piercing my skin. I screamed out in pain. She took one machete out of her belt and lodged it in the neck of the first zombie and then took be and flung me back. She picked me up with one of her hands and threw me behind her. I was small, but I was still heavy for a girl that was only at the most twenty pounds heavier than me. She did have a lot of muscle though.

She let me go and retrieved her other machete and lodged it in the other side of the first zombie's neck so that it was over lapping the first one and pulled them both out. The zombie fell to the floor with its head only holding on by a few pieces of its decomposing flesh.

Bella turned to look at me; her hair was wild and moving around as she tried to think of her next move. "Alice, go get Edward."

She turned back around and cut off the arm of the one that was nearest her and then stuck one of the knives into the middle of the third ones neck.

I turned and ran right into Edward, who grabbed me and brought me close to his chest. I could see Emmett meeting us outside the store soon. He must have heard me and was coming here now.

Bella pulled the machete out of its neck sideways and that zombie fell. She cut off another one of the second zombie's arms and brought a machete down on the skull of the fourth zombie, splitting it. She lifted it again and brought it back down destroying it's brain. Then she turned and cut the head off the armless zombie. She stood around the now lifeless bodies and brushed the hair out of her face. "Let's get out of here."

She stepped forward putting her machetes away. I felt Edward nod. She grabbed my bag and tossed it to me. Any relaxation she was feeling was now gone and her face was hard. She passed us and Edward dragged me through the store and out into the mall.

Emmett came running up to us. "What happened?"

"The reanimated." Said Bella throwing her hair up into a ponytail. "Let's go."

She started walking through the mall an up the stairs as we all tried to keep up with her. "Bella." Said Edward sternly, stopping me and forcing Emmett to stop as well.

She turned. "What?" She was irritated.

She looked at him and then her face softened. She placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry I just get so, so agitated when I fight." She looked at us. I knew I looked sad and slightly freaked out, but mostly I knew I looked guilty. If I was more alert none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have been so annoyed. She sighed. "Alice, I don't blame you." She didn't want to be mad and she hated that she was. I could tell she was enjoying the way she was feeling before she had to save my life.

She walked towards me and pulled my hoody down and looked at the marks she had left. "I'm sorry." She looked at Edward. "Can you look at that?"

He nodded and started to examine me. "It's just a flesh wound. I'm put on some Polysporin on it and she'll be fine." He smiled at me and I thanked him silently.

Bella looked up at Emmett. "Did you find any food that we could take with us?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah."

Bella nodded. "Okay, so we collect the food and go to the Pottery Barn. We'll make sure it is absolutely clear and we'll lock ourselves in. We eat and repack our bags making everything fit, we'll sleep and then we'll head out. Sound good?"

I closed my eyes. "If we stick to that plan we should be fine. The Pottery Barn is safe." I smiled trying to help anyway I could. I just hoped she believed me.

She looked at all of us and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

**The song that Jasper is singing is called The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice. I left a link to it on my profile. I also left a link to the song that inspired this story. It's called Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking by Snow Patrol. **

**Off to see Transformers 2 kiddies; so excited. **

**Reviews please!**


	9. The Night Before

**A/N: Not Dark Yet got nominated for 3 Indie TwiFic Awards. The voting opens tomorrow July 8****th**** and I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could remember and go vote for me. I have some stiff competition and I need all the help I can get. I'm nominated for Best Alternate Human Universe WIP, Most Original Storyline WIP and Most Romantic Moment WIP. Thanks.**

**I know this is corny but MJ's funeral is today. R.I.P Michael. **

**Thanks so much everyone into. Scrapes, gcgonc, iamdarcie, Claire Bloom, inside-the-disarray and drkvctry. **

**Thanks Saranic again like always for taking time out of your day to help me. **

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

We didn't just secure the Pottery Barn, we secured the whole mall. We decided it was something we should have done right off the bat, but so many other factors were clouding our judgement and we forgot.

The place was clear much to mine and everyone's relief. I didn't want to fight anymore. I was tired of it and I knew it made me unbearable to be around. I just wanted to eat and then sleep in a bed with pillows and sheets and try to forget my life for what it was and imagine it the way I wanted it to be.

Emmett found cans of beans, peaches, peas, corn, tuna, and bags of rice. We lit a fire and began to eat. I hadn't eaten anything this good in so long that I fought back tears. "I remember when this stuff was the food you ate when you couldn't afford the good stuff." I said, putting one of the peaches in my mouth and passed the can to Edward.

"And now this shit is the good stuff." Said Emmett, shovelling the last bit of beans into his mouth.

We all laughed and ate a little while longer in silence. Then I looked at Alice. "Alice, what was your life like before all this?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled rubbing the back of her neck almost like she was embarrassed. "Um, I was a gymnast."

"Like a girl that does the flips on the mat with the ribbon thing?" Said Edward, passing the last of the peaches to Alice.

She nodded and put a peach in her mouth. "Yeah, I did it my whole life. I qualified for the 2008 Olympics, but that never happened because well the end of the world got in the way, but I was really good." She drank some of the juice out of the can and passed it to Edward.

"Can you still do any of it?" I asked, letting my hair down moving a little bit closer to Edward.

"Oh God, I have no idea. I haven't tried to do any of it in six years." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Try." I said, getting up pushing shit out of the way.

"I guess I could." She helped me clear a space and then went to the edge and faced it. She put her hands up and did and front flip then a back flip and then finished it with a one armed cartwheel.

We all clapped when she had finished doing a few more flips. "It feels really good to do that again." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That's really amazing. You have to teach me how to do that sometime." I really did want to learn, but for some reason I felt like I already knew how to do it. I could see myself bending my body exactly way hers did. I guess that everyone had those thoughts though, like when you think about drawing something in your mind and then you actually go and draw it and it looks nothing like you thought it would.

"Sure Bella, I'm sure there will be some time once we get to where we are going." She smiled at me.

"What about you Emmett, what did you do before all this?" Edward asked, pulling me close to him.

"I was a high school kid man. I had a girl and I was on the junior varsity football team. Life was good." He said leaning back into his chair. "What about you two?" He said closing his eyes.

"I was in medical school, lived with a girl and loved to surf. That's what happens when you grow up on the coast though." He ran his hands through his hair.

"I was an English literature major, taking a minor in music. I was a pretty good piano player and the violin was my favourite." I paused smiling. "That's it really, going to school, getting drunk, reading books, the usual college stuff." I closed my eyes and remembered that time. I really did more partying than I did studying, I was the vice-president of the funnel club for Christ's sake, but I managed to pass all of my courses. I really did love to read and I loved music.

I couldn't remember the last time I read much of anything or heard music. It was something I always had taken for granted and I would have given anything to hold _The Bell Jar _in my hands or hear _Tiny Dancer_ on the radio. It was something I desperately missed. I knew there was a book store in this mall and I told myself I would stop in and get at least one book before I left. When we went through it before when I was still angry and was seeing in tunnel vision. It probably didn't even occur to me that I was surrounded by one of the loves of my life.

Then my mind began to wander to the other love of my life. The love that was sitting beside me. I thought about how long it had been since he had touched me, how long it had been since we were truly intimate. We were oral enthusiasts but it wasn't the same like when he was inside me. I wanted him, now. We had a bed a plush bed with pillows and sheets. He was my fiancé, and if I wanted to have sex with my fiancée, damn the reproductive cycle, I was going to fuck my fiancé.

I looked up at Alice, who was looking at me. "Emmett, let's take a walk."

She could see the future sex in her head and wanted to give us that privacy, I didn't know if I was creeped out by her seeing the sex or thankful that she was leaving. Edward turned to me, no doubt seeing what Alice was seeing.

"You want to wander around in the creepy mall at night that you were attacked in not hours earlier." Said Emmett, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, it might be fun. We can go to the book store and pick something out for Bella so she doesn't have to tomorrow. It will save us some time." She said tugging at Emmett. "I can see your future nothing is going to happen now come along." She pulled him along and then looked at us. "You'll be asleep by the time we get back." She smiled and they both left, leaving me free to have my time with him.

"What was Alice thinking about?" He said eyeing me with a mixed emotion, he looked excited and sceptical and worried all at the same time.

"Edward, I want to be on you." I said pushing myself towards him kissing him lightly.

"Bella, I don't know if that is the best idea. You're on day fifteen and are really likely to get pregnant if we have sex right now." Jesus Edward can you please not be Dr. Cullen for like five seconds and just go with it.

"Edward, I don't care if I get pregnant." I said sliding my hand down his chest down to his jeans and began rubbing his cock through his clothing.

His eyes rolled back a little and he breathed in deeply. "Bella, we can't afford to have a child right now." He had placed his hands on my arms and pushed me away. "It's not that I don't want it cause Lord knows I do, we just can't chance it."

I stared at him and stood up in a huff. "Edward Cullen, I'm going to take off my clothes and I'm going to get into that bed and I expect you to join me do you understand?" I crossed my arms as he mouth fell open and he looked around for something to say. "I'll be in bed when you're ready."

I walked towards the bed that I had made up earlier and took off my clothes. I slipped under the sheets. The feeling of being in a real bed was orgasmic. I began thinking that I really needed Edward, when all of a sudden he was beside me.

He was lying on the bed and pulling me on top of him crushing his mouth into mine. He pushed my hair out of the way and grabbed the small of my back pushing my naked body into his.

I sat up and stretched out my body running my hands through my hair. Edward ran his hands over my body; his fingers bumping slightly over the scars over my stomach and then he moved his hands up to my breasts palming them pinching my erect nipples with his fingers.

I reached down and grabbed his cock in my hand and pumped him a few times before I knew I needed to do this now. I wanted, I needed him inside me. I positioned myself above him when he grabbed me holding me in position. "You're sure about this?" He said, his face was lit warmly from the fire that still burned in front of the chairs that we were just sitting in.

I moved his hands with one of mine and lowered myself onto him until he was as deep into me as he could get. We both moaned in the satisfaction our bodies gave us when we were together. "Yes, I am absolutely sure." I leaned over and kissed him and I slowly started moving up and down.

His fingers gripped my ass as he dug his nails in slightly and started moving me increasing my speed. He closed his eyes and sunk his head into the pillow as a groan of pleasure left his lips.

I found his lips again while my hands moved up and down his chest playing with his nipples. He looked at me his eyes burning into mine and he pushed himself up pushing me backward so that he was on top and my head was on the foot of the bed.

He pinned my arms over my head and slowed his pace so that I felt every single inch of him as he pulled out and pushed in. He kissed me again as I wiggled against him wishing he would go faster. I looked at him and knew that he was getting a kick out of me not being in control, him being the dominate.

"Harder Edward." I panted out.

"What? I didn't quite hear you." He said, lowering his ear to my mouth.

"Fuck me harder Edward. I want you deeper inside of me." I bit my lip and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What do you want? I want you to look at me and tell me exactly what you want Isabella."

I looked at him. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, Edward." I knew my eyebrow was cocked and I was staring at him running my tongue over my lips, biting them, pouting them.

And then he lowered his face to mine and kissed my lips lightly before he thrusted into me so hard I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow. I gasped, "Edward." Fisting my hands into the sheets gripping them as I closed my eyes and felt his warm tongue run up and down my neck stopping and tracing my scars as he quickened his speed, his sweat rolling off of him onto me.

I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back. I grabbed his ass and pulled him towards me. "I love you." I whispered in his ear as I arched my back pushing my body into his as I came, my whole body shaking against his as I cried out his name and I felt his body respond with his orgasm.

We fell onto the bed, him still on top of me and he brushed my hair away from my face. "I love you too." He kissed my forehead.

I fell beside him completely exhausted loving the idea of the sleep I was about to get. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. "I glad we did that." He said kissing the spot behind my ear.

I laughed quietly and then yawned. "Me too." And then I closed my eyes and dreamt about being chased around a farm house by Michael Meyers.

It woke me in the morning causing me to sit up quickly. I was sweating and breathing heavily. _Halloween_ had been one of my favourite movies growing up and I felt betrayed that my mind would take such a happy memory and skew it on me like that.

"You know if you wanted to have sex you could have just told me." Said Emmett who was looking at us from where we had lit the fire last night. His arms were crossed and he was pouting. "I get it, sex is important in any relationship."

"Emmett, shut-up." Said Alice who looked over at me and winked.

I was thankfully covered up and I laid back down beside Edward. "Get up, we over slept again."

"I don't want to go to school." He said rolling over and putting the pillow over his head.

I laughed and kissed his bare back. "Come on Edward, get up." I said pulling the blankets with me that would leave him bare assed if he didn't come with me.

"I hate you." He said smiling at me as he crawled off the bed and we searched for our clothes. I was right I was sore.

After we were dressed and packed I looked at Emmett and Alice. "So you guys ready to walk?" I smiled a little feeling a lot better after last night.

"We really don't have a choice do we?" Said Emmett making sure that everything was secure on Alice's pack.

"No we don't. We have compasses and maps and we are heading to Port Severn. And on the way we are looking for Jasper." I said realizing that only Alice and Edward knew what Jasper looked like. "If we stick together and keep quiet we will be fine." I said taking Alice's hand and giving it a squeeze.

I looked back at Emmett who was still pouting. Edward laughed. "Oh come on Emmett, it's a personal thing, we just didn't want to say anything."

"Just because I don't have a fancy power doesn't mean I want to be left out. I want to know what you are doing at all times." Said Emmett. We left the Pottery Barn and headed out into the mall.

"That's really creepy but okay." Said Edward as he laughed, the sex had put him in a better mood, too.

We walked until we hit a door. The direction of the sun told me it was about nine o'clock and that we had enough time to get out of this city before night fall. I looked over at Alice who had her eyes closed. "Alice." She opened them and looked at me. "Which way do we go?"

* * *

**So we had some sexy time and they are on the move. **

**The next POV is Jasper's. **

**Please remember to vote. The link is on my profile. **

**Reviews please. **


	10. Empathy and Fire

**A/N: Hey guys how are you? I'm updating hooray! Sorry about the wait RL is a pain in my ass. SM fans the new chapter is coming; I am working on it and I hope to have it done soon. I'm working 2 jobs and the canadian government is a pain in my ass as well. Stupid OSAP. **

**So this is Jasper's POV. I think this is a very informative chapter and I really like it. **

**Shout out to Saranic again for taking the time for me. **

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc and iamdarcie thanks for reading guys a million times I love you. **

* * *

**JPOV**

"My feet hurt." She whined again for the millionth time, even my empathy couldn't keep her from being annoying and obnoxious. The more irritated I got, the more it radiated off of me and influenced her fuelling this cycle that made me wish that I never met her.

I looked over at her slowly. "Do they? I have no idea how your feet could possibly hurt because you and I haven't walked the same distance. So how would I know anything about your feet?" I stared at her with pure annoyance radiating from my every pore as she just stared back.

We weren't even walking anymore for Christ sake. I had found a safe building that I'm sure used to be a hotel in Toronto, Canada. We were on the out skirts of the city and headed north to Port Severn. I had a better idea of where Port Severn was now thanks to the maps I had found in the lobby.

I was tired and so happy to have found a place with beds, like real beds. It was cold in here and I knew I needed to get a fire started. "Rose, can you help me with the fire please?"

She huffed like I had just asked her to lift bricks and threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to me. This room luckily had a fire place. I broke apart a dresser and threw some of the wood in there. I stood and looked at her. "There you go." I pointed at it and Rose kneeled in front of the fire place. She put her hand out in front of her mouth, flat and palm up and 'O'ed her mouth and blew. A stream of fire emerged from her mouth and ignited the wood.

"Thank you." I said, walking over to the bed and removing my shoes and lying down. I looked to my left and saw the only two weapons that we had: an axe and a baseball bat. I carried both of them because Rosalie didn't need them when she had her fire. That was all she needed and I had seen her do some crazy shit with that fire.

"Do you need another blanket Rose?" I asked her as she laid on top of the bedding staring at the ceiling before she craned her neck to look at me.

"Jasper." She said my name like I was a moron for even asking. Rosalie was never cold, ever. Her ability to control fire made sure of that. She told me it was like she felt might spontaneously combust at any moment but never did. Not only could she control fire but she could also generate it and it was quite handy when we need to kill mass amounts of the living dead.

Rosalie did have an amazing ability, but she did not have the personality to match. She was originally from New Orleans and she came from a family that had money which meant she never had to do anything for anybody, including herself, unless she wanted to. I stared at her as her long blonde hair cascaded down around her heart shaped face that housed her pouty lips, narrow nose and large honey colored eyes that sat upon her perfectly curvy body. She was probably the second most beautiful woman I had ever seen next to Alice.

My Alice, my perfect Alice, Alice who I did everything for. I lowered my body onto the bed and laid down slowly being careful not to irritate the fresh bite marks on my forearm and neck from the day before that were almost already healed; I had been healing like that for almost eight years now.

I discovered that I healed quickly when a car bomb went off when I was in Iraq and a piece of metal impaled my stomach. They removed it and started to perform surgery and discovered that almost all my internal organs were already starting to heal themselves before they did anything. They were stumped by me and I spent the rest of my time in Iraq in a test facility while they tried to figure out what was wrong with me.

And then the infection found its way to Iraq and we weren't fighting the living anymore, we were fighting the dead of all nationalities, races, and genders alike. Our enemies became our allies because for the first time in a long time, we had a threat that was bigger than each other.

And that was the first time I got bitten. It had been a week since the infection had really shown its true colors. I had seen almost all of my friends get bitten, die and then turn right before me and then had to kill them. It was my friend James that was the first one to bite me. If it wasn't for James all the men that were fighting with me still would still be alive.

By that time I was aware of my empathy and it was a good thing to have in war time. I had no idea how I was able to manipulate others emotions, but I thought it may have something to do with that fact that I was always a relatively calm person even in the most stressful of situations and maybe evolution was moving forward. I discovered that if I was calm, so was everyone around me. That meant we never lost our cool and shit always got done. Then James bit me and my mind flipped.

I started panicking and so did everyone else. I killed James, but by the time the dust had settled everyone was dead or turned and I was left alone in the desert with basic military fighting skills. I had no idea how I was going to get out of there.

I had found a car and drove northeast heading for the water, ditching cars for new ones as I went until I had to walk. Two weeks later I was on the water in Portugal. I found a ship that was heading for America. This was when our governments were telling us that the infection was nothing to fear, but everyone knew better and everyone was trying to get somewhere that they thought was safe.

Why this boat was going to America, I had no idea. The rumor was that the infection started there so why this guy, Steve, was going to America was lost on me. But I had to get there; I had to get to Alice. I needed to look for her. I promised I would make my way back to her and regardless of what was happening I was making my way back. And within a week, I was back in America.

We docked in South Carolina and things in America were even worse than overseas. There were bodies everywhere like the war had come here, every store was abandoned and the sound of the undead was heard everywhere along with the screams of their victims.

So I did the only thing I could think to do, I went to Texas. I walked most of the way and while in New Orleans I found Rosalie. She was hiding in the attic of a house that I decided to hide in for the night. When I found her she told me she hadn't eaten anything in five days.

That was how our 'friendship' started. We weren't really friendly and I didn't really like her. She wasn't too fond of me either, but we were all each other had and for that reason we loved each other.

She traveled with me to Texas and helped me look for Alice. Rosalie had no one to look for. She had lost everything-her parents, her brother Scott and her sister Claire, grandparents, aunts and uncles, everyone. She saw strength in numbers, even if the number was two.

I stopped at my house while in Texas. I found my mother, father and three sisters decapitated in the living room. My brother Clive was absent and I knew that he must have done this when they turned. I didn't find any sign of him and hoped that he gotten somewhere safe.

We got to Alice's house. When they weren't there I knew that her and her family went to California to get on their yacht. It was the only place I could think of that she could have gone to, so we went to California. I equally hoped and feared the boat was gone. It meant that someone got to that boat and I hoped it was Alice and her family, or at the very least Alice. I hoped, no I prayed, that it wasn't someone else that took her boat.

So I did the only thing I could think to do, we stayed in California. We hid and looked for food and tried to build a life while I waited for Alice's boat to come back. It never did.

And then one day while listening to the radio that we managed to find, we heard a transmission from a government base in Canada offering food and shelter and everything that we needed but were lacking. So Rosalie and I headed north and I thanked God I was in the army and could navigate using the sky. After a month and a couple of days of walking we were here in Canada, a place I never thought I'd be. I was feeling strangely hopeful.

I actually liked Canada; the scenery was nicer than America and I found for the most part the zombie population was lower and the weather was nice this time of year, the summertime. It wasn't as hot as Texas, but I was one of those Americans that thought it did nothing but snow in Canada so I pleasantly surprised.

I closed my eyes and thought of Alice. She always helped me sleep easier, I tried to think of the way my arms felt around her pulling her closer to me. The honey smell of her hair and the fresh smell of her skin, the way the right corner of her mouth always pulled up higher than the left when she smiled. That look that she got when she was looking at me, the look that told me that I was the only one that she could see.

I knew she had to be alive because I could feel her. Alice and I were meant for each other and every move she made I could feel, every breath that she took was a breath that I took too. I knew the second that she was gone the emptiness, the void of her existence would leave would kill me. I was alive because Alice was alive.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sounds of Rosalie moaning and saying 'Why?' over and over again. She did this a lot; almost every night and I knew why. I had to wake her up before it got out of hand.

I sat up and looked over at her. She was emitting a blue light like usual; it looked the way I thought St. Elmo's Fire would look like. She was burning blue which for some reason never ignited, but once it turned orange we were fucked.

I got up and ran over to her. Her back was arched and her eyes were closed tight. "Rosalie!" I screamed at her. Even though the flames surrounding her, she wouldn't set anything on fire, they could still burn me if I decided to touch them. Then I saw the orange.

If I didn't wake her up the whole building was going to burn. So I stuck my hands through the flames and began to shake her violently screaming her name. She was convulsing in my hands and then she opened her mouth let out a scream that was so eerie it caused me to drop her. Then she opened her eyes and threw herself from the bed.

The burning had stopped and she stared at me from the other side of the room, tears streaking her cheeks. I looked down at my hands that were slowly healing themselves; I would have scars but nothing like a normal person.

I stared back at her with what I assumed was a sympathetic face, I felt sympathetic but I don't know if it showed. "Are you having the dreams again Rosalie?" Her eyes closed and she placed the palm of her hand on her forehead and nodded.

* * *

**So Rosalie's ability what do you think? I think it's rad. **

**I want to thank everyone that voted for me in the Indie TwiFic Awards. I didn't make it to the next round but it was your thought that counts. **

**Review please I really want to know what you think about Jasper and Rosalie.**


	11. Another Way To Die

**A/N: Yay new chapter. Short but crazy chapter. I hope you all like it. I have moved I am in BC now! Woot! But then school will start and the updates will be few and far between.  
**

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc and iamdarcie thanks for reading guys a million times I love you and thank you for being so patient.**

**Saranic thank you for putting up with erratic schedule. **

**This is the first Rose POV.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

I had been having these kinds of dreams for almost a year. It was the same three dreams involving the same five people, six including myself.

I didn't recognize a girl with long brown hair and a bronzed haired man that were clearly together. They never spoke in my dreams and I never learned there names and they were in all three.

Then there was Jasper and he was always there with a girl with dark short hair and a cute small face who he kept calling Alice. She looked exactly as Jasper had described her and always stayed close to him. Alice and Jasper appeared in all three dreams as well.

And then there was Emmett.

Emmett was my sister's boyfriend, the boy I had always had a crush on and never ever saw me, the only boy that didn't see me and the boy I wanted to. He was in the first two dreams along with me but the last one he was missing and so was I.

The first two always took place at a small lake. It was too big to walk around but if we were to find away to go across it we can be at our destination almost three days sooner. I started to look around the lake and saw a tree that appeared to be glowing down just by the edge of the water and tied to the tree there was a boat.

Three of us can fit on this boat at a time. The bronzed haired man who I don't know, Jasper and Alice go across first. The bronzed hair man drops off both of his passengers and then comes back for Emmett and I leaving the brunette on the other side because she can take care of herself.

Half way across the lake is when everything gets scary, this is the point in the dream where I start to panic and emit my blue haze while I am asleep, or so Jasper has told me. When we are halfway across the lake I look over the side and see a ripple in the water and then before I know it an arm is coming out of the water and the decomposing hand that is attached to it is pulling me in.

The zombie grabs me with a firm grip on my arm and we sink into the water. I feel a shooting pain in my forearm knowing I have been bitten and cry out looking up towards the surface and see Emmett coming towards me. This is how the first two dreams start but this is the moment they change.

In the first dream Emmett saves me from the zombie. He grabs my other arm and pulls me away from the zombie but not before a second zombie bites his leg. He pulls me to the surface and the brunette and Jasper begin pointing at both of us and arguing; they are saying things I can't hear. I pass out as I feel the infection spread through my body but before I do I look over at Emmett whose chest was not rising or lowering. He dies.

Then in the second dream he is coming towards me but just as he does my fear gets the best of me and I ignite but I had never been this scared before and because I have been bitten the type of fire I release is white hot. I glow brightly and the fire is so hot that the water around me is evaporating and the zombie disintegrates but Emmett is close enough and he does the same. He dies.

The third dream has nothing to do with the water but I assume that Emmett and I have died because we aren't there. All I know is that I am looking at Jasper, Alice and the two people I don't know as they are being blinded by a white light. The light it so bright it looks like it is daytime at night. I can't tell what is causing the light but there is an ominous feel and I know it's not good and then they are engulfed by it. I'm not sure if they die.

In all three dreams Emmett dies or is already dead because of me.

I didn't even know if he was still alive.

These dreams scared me because I was almost certain I was dreaming of my future. I have no idea why I thought it is my future I just felt like all of these things could happen. They scared me to death when I wake up and I find myself calming down thinking that this being my future is ridiculous.

I missed Emmett and felt guilty for what I had done to my family. I was mixing those things around in my head and the out come were these dreams. Jasper was there because he was all I knew now and Alice was with him because I wanted his happy ending for him regardless of our mutual distaste for each other.

I figured that those other two people must have represented my parents; that what they looked like when they were younger.

I looked up at Jasper who was sitting on the other side of the bed looking at his hands that I had no doubt burned. It freaked me out how he could heal like that but I was thankful for it because he had saved me more times than I'd like to say.

He had drawn his attention away from his hands and he looked up at me with sympathy. "Are you having the dreams again Rosalie?"

I put my hand over my forehead and nodded. "Yeah."

I looked over at the bed to see the charred sheets and then down at my clothes which had almost fully burned off me too. I never understood why nothing caught on fire when I burned blue things just charred it made no sense and it scared me that I still couldn't control whatever this burden was fully.

I had done some awful things.

I got up and located my backpack and got some new clothes out and peeled the old ones off of me. It didn't bother me to be naked in front of Jasper because he had seen me naked millions of times but only in this case were never ever intimate. I tried once but he loved Alice to much and believed that she was still alive and wouldn't do that to her.

Jasper was good looking in a dangerous way. He was a year younger than me and had shaggy blonde hair, hazy violet eyes, rugged bone structure and he was tall, lean and built but not in a bulky way. His danger came from his scars; all of his scars.

"I'm still in them and who you think is Alice and Emmett?" He came closer to me and put his hands on the charred bed.

I had just finished dressing and I looked at his hands. "Fuck Jasper look at what I did to you I am so sorry." I really was; just because I didn't really like who he was as a person I still loved him like family and wanted no harm to come to him.

"It doesn't hurt." He looked up at me. "And besides scars build character and give good stories to tell. Maybe a couple of years from now when all of this is over we'll be sitting around at a pub having a beer and someone will be like 'Jasper how did you get them scars?' and I'll smile at you and be like 'Well this one…'" He smiled warmly at me again and then turned to look at the window; the sun was just starting to come up.

He looked back at me. "We should get moving."

I nodded and stood. "Oh and you and Alice and Emmett are still all in the dream and those two that I think are my parents."

He was gathering up our supplies, arming himself with the axe and baseball bat. "So they are the same and you still go supernova or get bitten?"

I nodded. I told him what happened in the dreams but I didn't tell him about how I thought one of these might be my future because that would make me seem like a crazy person. "And there is still the glowing light."

"I wish I had one of them little dream books to tell you what it means?" He put on our backpack and handed me a can of peaches and a can opener. "Eat this. You ready to walk today? We've got a lot to do of it today."

I nodded. "Sorry I was being such a baby last night I just let my tiredness get the best of me." I opened the can and popped a few in my mouth before passing them to Jasper and putting on my own backpack.

"Is that your last change of clothes?" He asked his mouth full of sugar soaked peach.

I nodded.

"Maybe you should sleep in the nude from now on." He said passing the can back to me.

Any other time I would have made a joke about him trying to get with me but I just didn't feel like. Plus he was right. I couldn't afford to lose any more clothes. "You're probably right."

"Let's go." He nodded towards the door and we were on our way.

We careful stalked through the city and out into the country not knowing that tomorrow night all our lives will be different.

* * *

**Please review, reviews let me know how I'm doing. **

**Thanks guys I love you all. **


	12. We've Made It This Far

**A/N: I updated again yeah. And I'm hoping for a SM update soon too I want to get the new chapters done before I go to school. **

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc and iamdarcie thanks for reading like always.**

**Saranic thanks for being a super beta. Enjoy fantasy football. **

**You guys are going to hate me at the end of this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**APOV**

After everyone was dressed and any embarrassment had passed we headed out and by noon we were safely out of Toronto and into the country side.

Although it really wasn't country side, it was more like patches of grass and trees before we got to other towns.

Canada was far more settled than I thought it was, and I hated that I was so ignorant to it before. Lots of people had lived here and now they were gone. Where did they go?

I had fun walking further north in a country that was foreign to me but that I was beginning to love while making friends with Bella. She and I walked ahead of Emmett and Edward who were discussing manly things I was sure.

It was nice to talk about girly things. She described her wedding to me in full detail. She wanted to get married on a Wednesday in April on the 21st if she could. She wanted to wear a white strapless mermaid gown with ivory beaded embellishments.

Her bridesmaids would wear blood red and the flowers would be nothing but red and white roses. Bridesmaids' bouquets would be white, hers would be red, and in the lapel of all the groomsmen would be a white rose. While a red one would rest on Edward's.

It would take place in a small old church out in the middle of nowhere and the reception would be held out doors under a canopy with good food, wine, music and friends as a million twinkle lights lit up the festivities.

It was pretty standard but sounded amazing. It was nice to hear Bella talk about such girly things because it made me less afraid of her.

I told her about Jasper and then my family and what had happened to us.

We spent five years on that yacht. We managed to catch fish and grow some vegetables and collect rain water and live comfortably until my dad got sick. He had cut himself and the wound was becoming extremely infected we needed to dock or he'd die so we took our chances and docked.

It all happened so fast that I didn't even have the chance to see it coming. Greg ran out to the harbour boating office hoping to find medical supplies and a radio.

He was met with zombies and was killed almost instantly. They tore him apart and he would not come back as a zombie.

I ran out blindly trying to get to the office. I couldn't, so I ran like my mother, who was screaming at me from out boat, told me to.

I still don't know what happened to them.

Bella said she was sorry and said that we all have stories like that; the four of us were here because we had lost everything and all we had was each other.

I asked Edward to tell his. "Mine's simple, I was living in an apartment that my ex and I used to share and then it happened. And I made my way out to my parents to find that they were gone, I don't know what happen to them and I hid and raided, did what I had to do till I met Bella."

He looked at her and their love, like always, made me see green.

"What about you Emmett what happen to you?" Asked Bella. I realized that he hadn't shared his store yet.

"Um I was in New Orleans and we had heard about the 'infection' that was spreading up around the northwest, but I didn't think anything of it; none of us did. Shit like that was on the news all the time and most of the time it was just there to scare us." He spoke loudly but not too loud.

"I was at my girlfriend's debutant ball cause we did shit like that in New Orleans. Claire Hale the most beautiful girl I had ever seen was being announced to society. We were lucky we were wealthy and we were still trying to put our lives together after Katrina and this was a simple pleasure." He smiled. "Dressing up and having drinks and good food and then a zombie came in."

He stopped and looked at the ground. "I couldn't save her. She was standing right beside the door and I was on the other side of the room looking at her, thinking how beautiful she was, and then she was attacked. The blood all over her white dress, I couldn't save her." He collapsed. "I couldn't save her."

I knew how much Claire meant to Emmett even after all this time. He still couldn't let go and the sad thing was he knew Claire was dead, not like Jasper and I. He knew that he would never see her again, he knew that he could never hope that she would be around the corner or in the next town over waiting for him like he was waiting for her and he knew it and it killed him.

We had been walking with no break. My feet were killing me and I welcomed this even though I felt bad for Emmett.

"I think it's time to rest." Bella said looking around. "Where do you think is the best place to do it?" She was looking at Edward.

I liked how she gave him this power, he couldn't fight like she could but he could decide what they did; really I didn't think that Emmett was going anywhere.

He looked around and walked up a hill and then came back down. "Here is good. There is a large grass field on the other side of this hill. The grass is tall too maybe five feet."

"Shit." Bella looked away from us and then walked up the hill and then back down. "That's not good."

"What's wrong? What's not good?" Said Emmett, looking between the two of them. The distress still on his face as he tried to calm himself.

"You can't see anything walking through tall grass. So if something is coming at us we don't know. It also hard to see a reanimated that may have lost limbs and are just lying on the ground and they can bite your ankles and if they release a death rattle it's impossible to know which way the new zombies are coming from. Most likely all sides." Bella put her hands on her hips. "It very dangerous and super sketchy and I hate doing it."

She sat down and we all followed. Emmett stretched out on the green grass underneath him staring at the sky as Edward looked away from him. I sometimes forgot that he could hear our thoughts and he was trying to give Emmett privacy.

The grass was really green though and if there was only one good thing that came from this apocalypse was that the earth was reclaiming what we had taken from it.

"What do you think we should do then?" I asked.

"Well you're the psychic what should we do?" asked Bella.

I laughed slightly. Bella still had no idea how my ability worked. She couldn't grasp the concept that I could see your future till you made your choice and all three of them were making their choices.

Emmett was going to follow whatever Bella and Edward decided. He was beginning to trust them more and more. He knew that they knew what they were doing and that if he listened he might make it to this base alive.

Bella and Edward were thinking the same thing; getting into a formation and trying to get out of the field as quickly and quietly as possible.

And then the future changed and people were there, not zombies, people.

I saw Bella's future first which didn't help me. There were two people both sitting under a tree one male on female but neither of them had a face.

Emmett's future held the same two people but the female had a face. She was blonde and beautiful and her name was Rosalie, but the man was still faceless.

And then I got to Edward and I stopped breathing. He saw both of them, the woman Rosalie and then man Jasper, my Jasper.

He looked different; older, tougher. But it was him and he was sitting under a tree across this field.

I stood quickly and ran up the hill to see the tree that I had seen in my visions. It was tall and most of the branches only came out of one side. It was leafy and green and was providing good shade. If I squinted my eyes, I could see them; two small figures sitting under the tree.

"Alice what are you doing get back down here?" Said Bella in a worried voice.

Instead I cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed his name.

I saw their heads turn and he stood.

I screamed again "JASPER!"

"Alice." Bella was approaching me talking to me in a hissy whisper. "Shut up."

I knew she would keep me from getting to him, so before she reached me I took off down the other side of the hill and into grass looking for Jasper's future.

* * *

**Do you hate me? **

**I didn't know if I should wait to do this but I was thinking how long can I stretch out walking for. So fuck it here it is right now. **

**The next chapter is going to be weird I think I am going to do it in like a multiple POV. Like a movie kind of. Not sure if it's going to work. **

**Review please and let me know if you like it. And what do you think about Alice's, Emmett's and Edward's pasts? **


	13. Crash Into Me

**A/N: Yay for quick updates!! **

**Stephanie Meyer and I have a thing for chapter 13 hers started with chapter 13 and really important chapters for me are always chapter 13. Weird. **

**This one is for my ladies you know who you are. **

**Fuck I meant to post this yesterday put the site wouldn't let me and then my internet wouldn't work so booah.  
**

**Multiple POV's I thought is was important that we heard all sides of this one event. **

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I had the talk with her, the keep your fucking voice down or we are going to get killed talk. Apparently, it didn't stick.

She took off into the grass and now I couldn't see her. I could just the grass she was making move as she ran towards God knows what.

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck." I muttered under my breath.

I looked around and saw another person standing at the edge of the grass and then he took off into the grass too. "No fucking way."

He was a man, not a zombie; I could tell by the way that he held himself up standing on the other side of the field.

She was right; I had never seen him but I knew it was Jasper.

**EDPOV**

Bella was standing on top of the hill doing this dance that made it look like she had to pee.

I couldn't see Alice anymore but I heard her scream something that sounded like a name. She was thinking about Jasper again and was seeing things that didn't make sense, but I was trying to stay out of her head, it was only fair.

And then Bella was gone.

"BELLA!" I didn't mean to yell but the fact that she just took off freaked me out. So I ran up the hill with Emmett following close behind.

We got to the top of the hill and looked down.

The grass was way higher than five feet and there were three lines in the grass and I was concerned about the third one so I looked for Alice.

I closed my eyes and searched for her thoughts.

She was screaming Jasper's name in her head as flashes of him appeared in her head.

And then I heard a second voice. It was male and there were no words just an image. It was Alice's face but she looked much younger.

And then there was an image of the two of them together and I recognized him from Alice's thoughts. This was Jasper.

Out of all the people and all the places, Jasper Whitlock was sitting under a tree with a young woman named Rosalie Hale. I recognized as Claire's older sister from Emmett's thoughts.

Rosalie was with Jasper and Rosalie knew Emmett and the world just got that much smaller.

I looked up to the tree that they were sitting under and I saw a girl with long blonde hair waving at us.

I looked over at Emmett with a smile on my face feeling the same amount of hope I had felt when we had found Emmett and Alice. "Emmett you see that person, that girl, waving at us over there?"

I saw him look over the field and adjust his eyes and then he nodded.

"That girl over there is Rosalie Hale." I looked at him as his eyes got wide in disbelief.

**EMPOV**

"Fuck right off." It was the only thing I could think to say.

There was no way that Claire's sister Rosalie was standing on the other side of this field.

I had never really liked Rosalie. She was pompous and arrogant and she was cruel to Claire and loved herself more than she should have, but at this moment I wanted to hold her. She was the closest thing to Claire that was still roaming this Earth and I wanted to be near her.

"I'm serious I can see her in Jasper's mind. I recognize her from your thoughts." He was looking at me smiling. "I can hear her she's-"

He stopped talking suddenly but it didn't matter I looked ahead and attempted to run but Edward stopped me.

"I think we should stay here see what happens. Bella can take care of those two but anymore we might lose someone." He was serious and I wanted to do what he asked but I knew that I couldn't.

So I nodded and took a step back and when he looked relaxed I booked it.

**EDPOV**

Fuck.

Fucking Emmett.

I looked up and saw that Rosalie was gone too. Did she know that it was Emmett who was standing beside me?

Fucking Rosalie.

So I looked around and took a deep breath and headed on into the grass.

**RPOV**

I heard Jasper's name and I looked over in the direction that it came from. Standing there was a tiny little dark haired girl with a long haired brunette.

My heart skipped a beat because they looked and were shaped exactly like the people from my dreams.

Jasper stood and squinted his eyes.

Clouds were rolling in and it was going to rain. I was happy it was going to because it was really hot.

And then the small figure bolted and so did Jasper. He just left me alone and ran into the super tall scary grass that we had worked so hard to get out of unscathed.

And then the brunette ran down the hill.

I sat there continuing to watch the hill when to men reached the top and I immediately recognized the both of them.

The one on the right was the bronzed haired man from my dreams and to his right was Emmett. I would know his frame anywhere and my breath hitched.

That small girl was Alice and the brunette girl and bronzed haired man were real.

I started waving because I really didn't know what else to do.

They seemed to be talking and having some sort of discussion about what to do and it looked like Emmett wanted to run but the bronzed haired man had stopped him and then about thirty seconds later he was running down the hill.

So I took off too. I was about to see him. Emmett. He was alive and I couldn't get the visions of my dreams out of my head because I wanted him to stay that way.

**APOV**

Running started to become difficult because the grass was so high and I was crying so much.

I was still screaming his name and I didn't care if I died today just as long as I reached him first. If I could die in his arms then that would be okay.

"Jasper." I said again and again and again and then I heard his voice.

"Alice." His voice sounded the same just like remembered. I cleared my eyes and said his name again.

"Jasper."

"Alice."

We were playing Marco Polo and I was going to find him.

**JPOV**

We were going to find each other. She was here. Alice was alive just like I knew she was and she was blindly trying to find me in the grass.

And then I saw her.

She was the same. She looked a little older and harder but she was Alice, my Alice. The girl that got me through everything, the war, the apocalypse, the walking, the searching, dealing with Rosalie, everything.

It was that face, her face that I was looking at now as she was trying to look for me that I lost myself. It was her face, her eyes that I lost myself in and now she was twenty feet away standing in this long grass that could be housing zombies looking at her knowing that I could die today if I got to hold her in my arms one more time.

"Alice." I said quietly this time.

She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears and she ran at me. Full tilt at me and I opened my arms as she crashed into me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around me waist as she sobbed quietly into my ear.

I ran my hands through her hair and pulled her face away from my ear so I could look at her.

She sniffled as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were red which made her irises look impossibly blue. I ran my fingers along her perfect jaw line and touched her pillow lips with my thumb.

She turned her face in towards my touch, closing her eyes and she grabbed my hand.

"I can't take my eyes off of you." I said with a slightly melody to my voice.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I can't take my eyes off of you." She replied smiling letting out a laugh that sent waves of euphoria through me and I could feel her relax. I knew my empathy was affecting her.

She was here, we were together and her face came closer to mine and she angled her head so that our lips could meet.

She kissed me with no urgency, only love. She wanted to savour this and kiss me like we hadn't lost the last six years. She was kissing me like I had just come in the front door and she was welcoming me home.

And in her arms I was home.

We parted and looked at each other again. "I love you." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I love you too." I said back smiling.

And then we heard running. Someone was coming towards us and I pulled Alice closer to me.

We both turned our heads to where the sound was coming from and then a tall long haired brunette emerged from the grass.

She was covered in bite marks.

**BPOV**

"Bella." Said Alice, who had her legs wrapped around who I could only assume was Jasper.

I took one look at him and then I looked back at Alice.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Look it's Jasper." She pointed at him again and I looked at him and saw a bite mark on his neck. It was also at this moment I realized that he was staring at me.

But I looked back at Alice and ignored the bites.

"Alice, you screamed. We have drawn attention to ourselves." I looked at them and Alice got off of Jasper who was still staring at me.

Alice nervously looked at her fingers and then looked up at me. "I'm sorry but I've waited more than six years to see him, and you can't tell me that if this was Edward you wouldn't have done the same thing." She was sorry, but she wasn't sorry for finding him and to see them together it was obvious that they really did love each other.

"You have bite marks." Said Jasper with an excited and confused look on his face. He came towards me.

He was a good looking man. He was tall and blonde and had violet colored eyes. He was well built, and the more I looked at him the more I realized that he had bites all over him too.

I felt excited and confused and I had no idea why.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm immune."

He lifted his shirt. "Me too."

He had bite marks all over his stomach and I reached out to touch him and then he grabbed my arms we both looked down at them.

"The scars don't look that bad; do you heal quickly too?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, a bite takes about two days to heal completely."

"I'm the same."

Then Emmett came running by then he stopped and ran back to us. "Hey." He waved causally.

Then a blonde came to a stop looking at Emmett. "Emmett." She smiled and had tears in her eyes and ran towards him and they hugged.

Alice, Jasper and I all turned to look at them. "You know each other?" I asked.

They looked at us. "Rosalie is Claire's sister." Said Emmett.

"No fucking way." Alice and I said at the same time.

"This is Emmett." Jasper was pointing at Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded. She was insanely beautiful, like supermodel beautiful and I felt inadequate and insecure in her presence.

"It's so weird out of all the people that survived we are the ones that find each other." Said Alice smiling. "It's fate."

This made me smile and then Edward found us.

"Good so we all found each other then. Let's get the fuck out of here." He looked at Jasper holding my arms quickly with a furrowed brow and then back up at my face.

But before we had a chance to leave there was a rustling sound to the left of us.

**EDPOV**

I didn't like that Jasper was touching her. I was a jealous person. Even though I knew that this man only had eyes for Alice and I could read his thoughts and know his interest in Bella was there only because they both couldn't turn, I still didn't like it.

I wanted to get out of the grass and grab her hand and keep moving but before we could a zombie emerged to the left of us.

Alice and Rosalie involuntarily screamed and Emmett grabbed Rosalie pulling her toward the other side of this field.

Bella had the machetes out in a heartbeat while Jasper had a baseball bat in his hand.

"Edward, get Alice out of here." She looked over her shoulder at the both of us and nodded.

I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her in the direction that Emmett and Rosalie had gone in and I didn't like it.

I didn't like that they were the same that they could fight together and that I was just the get away man.

**JPOV**

This girl was a fighter I could tell by the way she handled those machetes. She hadn't even swung them yet and I knew that this was what she was born to do; killing zombies.

I swung the baseball bat towards the zombie which collapsed the side of the zombies head and it fell to its knees.

Bella walked to its side and held the blade under its neck on an angle so when she sung up and she took its head off. It was only its head leaving its neck completely untouched.

"Nice work." She said smiling at me and put her hand up for a high five which I returned.

"You too."

A death rattle came from the south of us and I looked at Bella. "Let's go."

She nodded and we ran the opposite way she had come from.

**RPOV**

He still smelled the same and I couldn't believe that he was here with me, his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me forward.

I knew that he never liked me because I was always so awful to Claire, but I was determined to show him that I was different. That I had changed.

We ran up a hill out of the grass and back up under the tree that Jasper and I were resting under before.

He was staring at the field looking for his friends but I was looking at him.

His dark brown hair was longer than before and his eyes were still the most desirable shade of hazel. He still had the dimples that were always there, even if he wasn't smiling.

He was tall and large and I wanted him to wrap himself around me.

Then Alice and the bronzed hair man emerged out of the grass.

Alice ran up the hill and hugged Emmett tightly which made me extremely jealous.

"I'm Edward." Said the bronzed haired man sticking his hand out to shake mine.

"Rosalie." I said back.

"I know." He said looking back down at the field waiting for his lover.

The 'I know' frightened me. "What do you mean you know?"

"I can hear you thoughts." He said nonchalantly like everyone could hear everyone's thoughts still looking back at the field. "There are more zombies coming, look."

We all turned our attention to the field and saw the grass moving from all sides expect the one closest to us and I could see the top of Jasper's head coming towards us.

I grabbed Emmett's hand and squeezed it. In a way I was glad that Claire had died when she did because if she hadn't Emmett would have been there the night of my accident and he would have been dead too, not here next to me.

Jasper and the brunette ran up the hill. "Let's go." He said grabbing Alice's hand while Edward grabbed the brunette's.

"I wish there was a way to kill them. Now they are going to follow us." Said the brunette, looking back at the field and then I stopped.

"There is."

The field was pretty much in closed and that would control the fire and the rain was coming so it would extinguish it anyway.

I stuck out my hands and watched as the flames surrounded my bare forearms. I willed the fire forward setting the dry grass on fire. The fire spread quickly.

I looked over to see everyone but Jasper looking at me with their mouths wide open.

"That's bad ass." Said the brunette before we turned and started heading in Port Severn's direction.

* * *

**I love how Jasper sang the song. The first thing he says to her. **

**Edward is jealous because of this jealousy we will learn about his and Bella's relationship in the future for all of you who asked. **

**I hoped you liked it and I hope you like that they are all together and that Jasper and Alice's reunion was okay. **

**Oh and cause I love movies so much and it is a long weekend if you haven't seen District 9, Inglorious Basterds or 500 Days Of Summer go cause they are all amazing. **

**For fans of Star Mile I am about 3 paragraphs away from finishing chapter 25. Then I have to edit it and it's off to the beta so I'm thinking Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest.  
**

**Reviews please. I want to know what you think. Thanks everyone I love ya.  
**


	14. But It's Getting There

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. **

**Here is a little background. **

**I am too tired to do all shout outs but you know who you are. **

**I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EDPOV**

I tried to stay out of his head but I couldn't. I could stay out of everyone else's, even though I already know all of their secrets, but I couldn't stay out of his.

They led the pack as they traded war stories. "I got this scar when I took on twenty zombies' or 'I got this one when I was when I fell off a building' or blah blah blah blah.

I was jealous.

I had never been jealous with any one of my girlfriends before but now I was and it wasn't a good look for me.

He wasn't interested in her that was for sure, he loved Alice almost as much as I loved Bella, but he was a man. Every once in a while he thought her in a way that I should only think about her.

But what killed me was that I couldn't hear her.

I looked at her face. She was laughing and her eyes were alight, she was enjoying herself and it wasn't me that was doing it.

I drifted not wanting to be there anymore and started thinking about the first time that I had met Bella.

It was in a hospital in San Diego.

The hospital was empty and I was looking for any kind of supplies. It was a year and a half after the first recorded out break and I was alone.

I had been alone for a long time. Since the beginning of the apocalypse and I was what people called a raider.

I moved from place to place stealing things and taking things by force if I needed to.

I was in this hospital trying to break out a vending machine with out making any noise and then I heard movement. I had trained myself to move immediately at the sound of any kind of movement. It could have been my salvation and in this case it was, but it could have also been something else something that would end my life.

So I ran and found a place to hide and as I came around the corner I was met with a muscular girl with a pixie short hair. I registered her face and was immediately stunned by her beauty. Her large chocolate eyes, perfect ivory skin and crooked pouty lips; I was so memorized by her beauty I didn't notice the shot gun she had in her hand.

I noticed it when the butt of the handle smacked me in the head and I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke up was tied to a bed with Bella sitting in a chair watching me while sharpening her, at the time, only machete. She was dressed in all black. Black pants, boots and sweater. "Who are you?" Her eyes looked black and hollow from where she sat and I sat up on the bed the best I could.

"I'm Edward." I said not really understanding the question

"You haven't been bitten? You're not a zombie?" She was staring at me with serious eyes. She was not even remotely kidding which I found funny and caused me to laugh which she did not find amusing.

"Do you think this is funny?" She asked pointing the knife at me.

And then I decided to peak around in her brain and see what she was really thinking and use them to talk my way out of this, but I heard nothing but silence.

"I can't hear you." I said with a furrowed brow.

"Well I can't talk any louder than this out of fear of being found out." She rubbed the crown of her head shifting her body so she could slip her machete into its holder.

"No, I can't hear your thoughts." I said looking at the rope that was holding me to the bed. By the looks of the knots she could have been in the Navy and I knew that I wasn't going anywhere.

"What do you mean?" Her brows were knitted together and I could tell she didn't like being confused in this type of situation, in this new world.

"I can hear people's thoughts." I said bluntly.

She just sat there and stared at me and then looked down at her hands and started picking at the ends of her sweater. She then moved her hands to the ends of her sweater and pulled it off exposing the bite marks on her arms. She was wearing a black tank top underneath.

My eyes widened. "You've been bitten."

"I'm immune." She looked up at me through her lashes.

I smiled at her. "So I guess we are both freaks."

She grinned. "Yeah I guess." She hesitated for a moment and then stood and untied me and helped me out of the bed. "I'm Bella." She stuck out her hand.

"Edward." I said taking her hand in mine.

I knew at that moment that I would fall in love with her. If it was that quick for her too I had no idea, but from the second she shook my hand I knew that it was the only hand I wanted to hold for the rest of my life.

She balled up her sweater and put into her backpack and slung it over her back.

"You don't want to wear the sweater?" I asked her smiling.

"No it's hot here. I think I can do without it." She turned towards me and got this pondering look on her face and then bit her bottom lip and then looked at me. "So I was gonna go check out Mexico if you wanted to come?" She paused. "With me?"

Yeah, she was into me then too.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled and I held out my hand to her and she looked at it and then back up to my face and slid her hand into mine.

I pulled her forward and she hesitated pulling me back. I looked at her with a furrowed brow. "What are you doing?"

"Where are you going?" She asked quizzically laughing slightly.

"We need to be on the move." I said still holding her hand.

"Not at night we don't." She let go of my hand and threw her backpack off and removed her tank top. I immediately looked away from her and I heard her laugh. "Look at me Edward." I lowered my gaze. She had the bites all over her body. "This is what happens when you move at night. All but two of these were given to me at night."

"You mustn't be very good at avoiding zombies." I said laughing.

She looked at me seriously and I knew that the joke was the wrong thing to have made. "I don't avoid them I fight them. I want to destroy every last one." She was breathing heavily. "So instead of running around in the dark, let's go up a few floors and find a place to sleep. We'll get moving in the morning." She picked up her shirt and put it back on grabbed her bag and walked past me.

I followed her. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay." We rounded a corner. "I just haven't had much contact with-" Her words and motions stopped dead.

I looked up and there was a lone zombie staring at us.

She pushed be back and handed me backpack. "Run." She said as she removed a small knife from her pocket and her machete from the other.

"Bella!" I said urgently but in a whisper and reached for her. She batted me away walked calmly up to it as it stood there looking at us.

It turned to charge at her just as she reached it and she kicked it in the chest causing it to fall over on its back. She cut off its right arm and then pinned his other with one of her feet. She placed her other foot on its chin and pushed its head to the side and crouched down taking the small knife and ramming it into its temple. She wiggled the knife around until the zombie stopped moving.

She stood and wiped the knives of on the zombie and stuck them back in the holders that she removed them from.

She walked back to me and grabbed my hand and walked up four flights of stairs. She found a room and barricaded it and sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"Do you always kill them like that?" I finally managed to say.

"No." She smiled widely. It was the first time I saw the smile reach her eyes. "I was showing off a bit." She stretched out on the bed. "I think I am going to go to sleep."

I looked out the window as the sun just started to go down. "It's not dark yet." I said placing all of my things on the floor.

She looked over at me. "Yeah but it's getting there."

There was a long pause as she looked down at her stomach as she ran her hands over it repeatedly and then she looked back at me. "Would you be able to sleep with me tonight?" Her voice quivered just a little.

I just stared at her with my mouth open looking slightly uncomfortable.

She rolled her eyes. "Not like that. I mean can you just hold me." Her cheeks flushed. "I haven't been held in a long time."

I walked closer to her. "Did you loose someone?"

"Yeah, but not in the sense that you mean." She looked over at the window. "I just like to be held. Doesn't everyone like to held? To feel close to someone?" All the happiness that was in her eyes had vanished. I had known this girl for no more than an hour and I knew that she had been through something that I couldn't even imagine. She would later tell me about the lab they had her locked in and all the training she went through to be able to fight the way she did.

I said nothing just, removed my shoes and climbed up into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her close and before the sun had set we were both asleep.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Bella saying my name. "Edward. Edward."

I turned to look at her. "What?"

"Where do you think we should stay for the night?" She said grabbing my hand.

"You want to stop now?" Said Jasper, stepping forward and looking at the two of us like we were crazy.

"Yeah." Said Bella all drawn out like he was crazy for questioning her.

"But it's not dark yet." Said Jasper pointing at the sky. He was thinking about how much more ground we could cover if we continued to move until after the sun set.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close. "But it's getting there." I whispered more to her than to Jasper.

I scanned the horizon and saw a group of trees that could hide us all very well and pointed. "There."

They all looked over at the place I was pointing at.

"It looks good." She said kissing my neck.

And we made our way over there to get settled for the night.

* * *

**So that was nice huh? A little fluffy. **

**I finished Star Mile and started a new fic, The Taste of Blood. Please check them both out if you have not yet done so. **

**Thanks so much everyone and like always reviews are appreciated. **


	15. Tonight I'll Be Staying Here With You

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. School is a bitch and my last exam is tomorrow so I will have some free time to maybe write a few chapters and put them away so you never have to wait this long again. **

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc and iamdarcie have fun reading this. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Lottie2303 welcome to the NDY club. **

**kellygirl77 I am going to dedicate this chapter to you cause you seemed to want it the most. **

**Saranic edited this lightening fast and I'm so glad we still have this to work on together. **

**I hope you like this chapter everyone. **

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I was interested in Bella.

Not like I was interested in Alice, but Bella intrigued me like no one I had ever met.

We were alike and that was big deal to me. Sure all of us had our quirks, abilities, powers whatever you wanted to call them. Bella could heal, quickly, and she was immune. The second I saw her, the wave of relief that washed over me could not be described. I was not alone.

I had Alice but at the end of the day she would never really truly understand what it was like to be me. To carry around this burden; it seemed that Bella was having the same thoughts as me and the biggest one was, could we die?

"I'm aging." She said tugging at the ends of her hair. "I'm getting old, maybe we can die from old age."

"You're twenty six, that's not old."

"Says the twenty four year old," She grinned at me.

"Two years, it's not that much time. I think we have seen a lot of the same things." I looked at her arms and neck and back she was completely covered in bites. I fingered one of them on her arm. "But I think you may have seen a little more action than I have."

I looked up and saw Edward walking a few feet away from us. He looked less than pleased and I dropped my hand and looked away from him. He could read minds and I didn't like that because I was a man and a human, and I was thinking some unholy thoughts about his fiancé.

Thoughts I would, of course, never act on, but thoughts I had none the less.

Bella stopped abruptly and turned to Edward and began saying his name over and over. He appeared to be in some sort of day dream.

"What?" He said looking at her with concern.

"Where do you think we should stay for the night?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

The sun wasn't even down and they wanted to stop? We could cover at least another mile before it got dark. "You want to stop now?" I stepped towards them looking at them like they were crazy.

Bella returned the look and nodded. "Yeah."

"But it's not dark yet."

Edward pulled Bella close to him and said something that I couldn't hear. Edward started looking over the horizon and pointed to a cluster of trees. I could admit it did look like a pretty good cover.

Bella approved and we headed in that direction.

We got there just as it started to get dark and entered the little globe these trees had created. We could see out and I knew nothing could see in.

I felt better, calm that I was now safe and would get to spend my first night with Alice. I could see that my mood was affecting everyone else because everyone had a smile upon their face.

We were all having our own conversations catching up on things we had missed. I told Alice my story and she told me hers, and I knew that I would never leave her again no matter what. I took her in my arms and pulled her into my chest. "I love you." I said kissing the crown of her head.

"I love you too." She said with a sad undertone to her voice. She was upset and I knew why.

"I'm sorry that I paid so much attention to Bella today." I said tucking my finger under her chin lifting her face so that she was looking at me. "You have to understand what it's like to meet someone so much like you when you thought you were alone. That you were some kind of freak." I smoothed the hair away from her face.

"I'm a freak too. I can see the future." She lifted her hands and pretended there was a crystal ball in front of her. She laughed and then her face became serious again. "It's okay. I understand." She smiled and bit her lip. "I kinda saw it coming anyway."

I laughed and then she brought her lips up to mine. The kiss was brief but full of passion like all of our kisses were.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Rosalie spoke up. "I can't sleep here."

"Why not?" Inquired Bella with a furrowed brow.

"Right," I said quietly.

"I have nightmares and they make all… flamey." She pointed at her body and sighed.

"Sleep outside." I said.

"She would be a beacon. Everyone would be able to see her." Bella stood and directed her hard gaze at me.

"Well what do suppose we do with her?" I said pointing at Rosalie. I was becoming annoyed and the feeling was beginning to spread.

"Uh, I'm a person, not an object." Rosalie pointed at herself and then to both Bella and I.

"There is like a rock bed out there. You could sleep in there." Edward said. "We'll take watch outside instead of inside. It's not a big deal."

It was silent for some time before Bella looked over at Rose. "I'm sorry." She said looking away from her quickly.

"Yeah, me too," I said not even being able to look at her.

"I'll sleep outside on the rocks, I guess. If it means we are all safe." She turned back to Emmett and went and sat down.

I looked over at Bella who had taken out a map.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"I can't see anything." She said shaking her head.

Rosalie stood and put her hand just above Bella and a small amount of fire came out of the palm of her hand.

"Thanks." Bella smiled and started looking at the map while Edward gazed over her shoulder. "I think we are here." She said pointing to a spot on the map.

Alice, Emmett and I got up and went to look at the map.

"Which means it should take about three more days to get to Port Severn." She sounded happy. "Unless," she paused and started tapping her bottom lip. "If we could find a way to get over this lake we could be there by tomorrow."

Rosalie stepped back quickly and her whole arms were engulfed in fire instantly. "No!"

Bella's eyes went wide and she stood and looked at Rosalie. "I think I missed something."

"If we hit that lake we have to go around, not over." Rosalie was on the verge of tears and the flames were growing starting to singe her clothing.

"Okay," Bella looked over at Edward very confused. "Why can't we go over it?"

"We just can't." Rosalie had calmed slightly and the fire had died down.

And then I remembered her dreams. "Yeah, we should go around it." I agreed with her.

"What's wrong with you two? We could be safe this time tomorrow and you want to prolong our time out here and increase our chances of our death? I need a concrete reason." Bella crossed her arms.

"I have dreams." Rosalie said and wouldn't look at any of us. "And when we go over a lake bad things happen. It's us six in the dream. And I've been having them even before I met you. I think it's the future." Her flames had died out. "It's the reason I have to sleep outside. The dreams scare me so much I ignite."

"The future?" Alice said quietly behind me, she sounded sad.

"Have you had any other dreams that have come true?" Bella asked as she took a step forward and crossed her arms. Her eyes were narrowed.

The fire of Rosalie's arms started to grow again. "No just these ones."

"So you have no idea if it is the future?" Bella cocked an eyebrow.

Why was Bella being such a bitch? I thought crossing my arms, but not being able to find the right words to say to defend Rose.

Bella and I may have been physically alike, but I was beginning to see that was all the commonality we shared.

"No." Rosalie couldn't look at Bella.

Bella bit her lips and looked at all of us. "Tomorrow we head for this lake and if there is way across, then we go across. Understand?" Her eyes were dark and she scanned everyone's face. No said anything. "Good." Bella walked over to Edward and sat down again.

Rosalie huffed. "I'll be outside." And she exited the tree hut that would be our home for the night.

* * *

**Okay so after this chapter shit is going to get nuts and a lot of stuff will be explained. I am thinking of making this about 25-30 chapters. So a lot of stuff will happen and you might hate it or love it or not even understand it. **

**What do you think? You think they are going to go over or go around? Do you think Rosalie's dreams are the future or just something I threw in to fuck with the lot of you. **

**I have Twitter under the same name and there is a Twilighted thread. I also have a blog. I just started it, it's not much but one day it might be. I have high hopes for it. All the links are on my profile. **

**Remember to check out my other stories if you haven't. The completed Star Mile and the one I am working on now The Taste of Blood. **

**The song Not Dark Yet by Bob Dylan is also on my profile. You might want to give that a listen.  
**

**I know I am missing something but it will just have to wait. **

**Happy Holidays everyone!!!!**


	16. At Water's Edge

**A/N: Okay so I was inspired and now I have this chapter and the next one written. So I thought I would post this one now cause it was the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL and because I'm awesome. I will post the next one in a couple of days unless I get like crazy amounts of review and maybe you will get it on Saturday. I say Saturday cause I am going back to Ontario tomorrow so I will not want to post cause travelling is a mother fucker. **

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc, Lottie2303, kellygirl77 and iamdarcie I hope you enjoy that I updated quickly. **

**Shit is about to get intense. My beta, Saranic who I love, told me that I was killing her cause the next two chapters are pretty crazy. **

**

* * *

****RPOV **

I was angry. I did not want to sleep outside on mother fucking rocks. I hated being singled out just because I was different. I was the freak in a group of freaks. It was embarrassing.

Bella didn't believe me and as pissed off as I was, I couldn't blame her. She had been through a lot. It was something you could tell just by looking at her. I knew we had all been through a lot, but for Bella our nightmares were her reality, daily, no doubt.

She wanted to feel safe. We all did, but she was tired and for once she just wanted to relax. I wasn't a mind reader, but it wasn't hard to tell that she was stressed and didn't want to do this anymore and with freedom so close, it was weighing on her.

I climbed up onto the rock bed and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head. I closed my eyes and replayed the dreams over and over in my head. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe it was nothing and I was just blowing it way out of proportion.

"Rosalie." Alice was standing in front of me nervously playing with her hands.

I lifted my head and looked down at her. "Yeah Alice?"

"Can I talk to you?" She asked still fidgety and nervous.

"Sure Alice." I patted the space beside me and she gracefully climbed up. I looked over at her; I could barely make out her features. "What's up?"

"When you see the future what's it like? What does it feel like?" I could she her turn her face away from me.

"It scares me cause I only see the same three futures." I explained them to her, my dreams. "They scare me even more because they feel so real."

I had been talking for at least thirty minutes and she hadn't said anything. She just listened. She didn't even nod. No sounds of understanding, she just sat there like a statue and listen to my stories. "I believe you." She said quietly.

"What?" I said.

"I think that your dreams are the future. They sound the way my visions sound." She paused. "Sort of." She laughed. "Tomorrow when we get to the lake I will take your side if Bella makes us do it."

"Can't you see what's going to happen?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"No." She rubbed her face with her hands. "Everyone's minds keep changing and the future is just a blur."

"I guess we'll just have to see how it goes," I said grabbing her hand. "Thank you for this."

"No problem." I could feel her running her fingers over my hand. "Does it hurt when you go all human torch?"

I brought the hand that she wasn't holding and allowed the smallest amount of flames to conjure there. "No." I shook my head in the dim light. "And I can control it so well too, unless I get mad or I'm asleep. That part of it bothers me."

"Don't let it." She said and I saw her smile just before I extinguished the flame.

"Alice?" I heard Bella's voice calling her.

"Yeah?"

"Time to come in, Edward and I are taking the first shift."

"Okay." She slid forward. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I said only able to see her silhouette for a moment before she disappeared into the darkness.

Bella said nothing but I knew they were out there. I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible and feel asleep.

I woke up just as the sun was coming up. I jolted up right, unbelievable stiff but surprised that my sleep had been dreamless and that no one had woken me up. I didn't have one dream just a couple hours of a peaceful black oblivion.

I looked down and saw Bella and Edward sleeping side by side. "Bella." I said quietly.

She jolted awake just like I had. "I feel asleep."

I jumped off the rock and stretched out. "Its fine, everything is fine. You're alright." I said putting my hands out.

Edward stood up. "I slept great." He smiled and kissed Bella's head and went into the tree hut.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at me and then went into the hut where everything was not fine.

"Alice! Alice!" Jasper was yelling smacking her face.

"What's the matter?" Bella and I said at the same time.

Edward had already moved Jasper out of the way and was evaluating the situation. His head was tilted towards her. "I can't hear what is making her like this. She's dreaming."

Edward evaluated her and started looking over her body until he got to a tear in her clothes and slowly moved the material up. She was pale and sweaty and looked like death.

He looked up at all of us. "Did anyone see her cut herself yesterday?"

"She may have cut herself climbing up on the rock to talk to me." I offered.

"Or in the field," said Bella.

"She could have cut herself on anything." Said Jasper balling his hands in his hair kneeling down to look at her, "Didn't you hear anything yesterday?" He said looking at Edward.

"I've heard lots of things over the past couple of hours," he said looking at Jasper as his clenched his jaw. "But nothing about her cutting herself." He looked down at Alice. "She either didn't feel it or she didn't think enough of it to say anything."

The brief exchange between Edward and Jasper was strange and it made me wonder what Jasper had been thinking about.

The cut on Alice's leg was bad. It was all puffy and was emitting pus. "What does she need?" I said looking at Edward.

"She's not infected, infected is she?" Jasper asked.

"No." Edward shook his head. "She would have turned by now." He looked up at me. "She is going to sleep a lot and we're going to have to carry her." Edward looked at Jasper. "And she is going to need a large shot of penicillin."

"We have some, don't we?" Said Emmett, he looked worried and it was obvious he cared about this girl.

"Yeah but not enough, we have to get her somewhere with medical supplies or she's going to die."

"Nope." Jasper picked her up and left the hut.

We scrambled to collect everything and chased after him. We finally caught up to him and walked briskly behind him. Emmett said nothing but he was thinking, I could tell something was bothering him.

"You okay Em?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It just reminds me of Claire, that's all." He looked away from me and ahead again.

There were a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry about that." I said not looking at him.

"You didn't do anything and she was your sister." He grabbed my hand.

I nodded and sighed. "But I never loved her the way you did." I looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back and his grip on my hand and we carried on.

After a couple of hours we approached another hill and once at the top of it I saw it. The lake, the tree, the boat and I stopped.

"The lake, the lake," said Jasper who started running towards it. I was impressed by how he could carry Alice like that. Although Alice was the size of a Smurf so it didn't surprise me.

"You know how big Smurf's are?" I asked Emmett.

"What?" He said looking completely confused.

"Three apples," I was nervous and didn't want to go to the lake and I absolutely didn't want to go across it.

But Alice was sick. She was never sick in my dreams. So maybe they were just dreams. Maybe it was nothing. I couldn't be selfish now, even though I wanted to be. I had Emmett; I prayed for him, I prayed that I could see him again. My prayers were answered and now I had to be good. Repay God the kindness he had bestowed on me.

I stopped about eight feet away from the lake while Edward was untying the boat from the tree. The way the sun was rising it made the tree look like it was on fire.

My heart was beating out of my chest. This was not a good idea.

Edward, Jasper and Alice got in the boat and made their way to the other side.

The lake wasn't wide just long, more like a huge river. I could see the other side of it from where I was sitting. It would probably take them less than an hour to get to the other side and back.

I walked towards Emmett and Bella who were sitting under the tree and sat with them.

"What are your dreams about?" asked Bella.

"We don't make it across the river." I said quietly.

"Who's we?" She asked ripping grass out of the ground.

"Emmett and I."

"What?" Emmett turned his whole body towards me.

"How?" Bella asked.

"I get pulled underwater by a zombie and Emmett jumps in to save me." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Stay in the center of the boat and don't save her Emmett. The nice thing about knowing the future is that you can avoid it." Bella shrugged.

She had a point, I guess.

We waited not saying much to each other and in less than an hour Edward was back.

"Okay, Emmett and Rose should go next because Bells, you can take care of yourself." He winked at her and I got in the boat ready to have a heart attack.

And we were off and everything was fine. I sat in the middle of the boat just like Bella said and everything was fine. I was okay.

We were about hundred yards away from shore when Edward felt some resistance on his oar.

"What the fuck?" He said yanking in it.

I made the first mistake of leaning over to see if I could figure out what had the oar. The second I did this what ever had it let go and Edward's oar came up out of the water and hit me in the face in an upwards motion causing me to stand. It hit me hard but didn't knock me out. One arm shot upwards while the other went towards the water and before Emmett could grab me a cold dead hand enclosed around my wrist and pulled me into the watery unknown.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy but I had too. **

**What do you think are you pissed about what's happening? **

**A lot of you were put off by Bella's behaviour last chapter. She sees freedom and wants it so her judgement is clouded. And Jasper didn't say anything about Jasper because really he is supposed to be staying out of there thoughts but he did comment on it. **

**All you Canadians that live in Ontario, at the very least will know that it would take more than two days to walk from Toronto to Port Severn. But please bear with me for stories sake. **

**Okay I have nothing else to say but I hope you enjoyed it and I love you guys. XOXO**


	17. Hold Your Breath

**A/N: Hey. Brittany Murphy died. That's so fucking weird. She was a good actress. R.I.P. Brittany. **

**I also want to say how glad I am that I have such a fucked up brain. It's so much fun hearing what you think is going to happen. **

**Sorry that I didn't post this yesterday. It was my little brother's birthday and I had to go get him from school. **

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc, Lottie2303, kellygirl77 and iamdarcie thanks for reading. ;)**

**Saranic thanks for getting this back to me so fast. I love you. **

**Okay this one is pretty short and you are going to hate me that it is. **

**

* * *

****EMPOV**

I was up, looking at the bubbles that were rising to the surface. Rosalie was in the water. It was just like she said. She said that she went in and that I jumped in the save her.

Don't jump in.

Don't jump in.

"Stay out of the mother fucking water Emmett!" I could hear Jasper yelling at me waving his arms around.

Don't jump in.

Don't jump in.

"Dude sit down. Do what you are telling yourself to do. Don't jump in." Edward was awkwardly trying to reach for me.

Don't jump in.

Don't jump in.

I looked back to the way which we came and Bella was gone, probably swimming towards us.

"Bella!?" Edward had turned when he had no doubt heard my thought.

Jump in.

Save her.

Jump in.

So I jumped.

I could barley see but I caught a glimpse of her glowing and swam in that direction. I took a moment to look up and realized that boat was gone. Edward probably went to find Bella.

I was swimming deeper and deeper into the water until I ran into her. The glowing had stopped and I felt her hair wrap around my fingers and I looked for her body so I could get a hold on her. Then I started to swim towards the top.

I couldn't see if she was alright, but I knew that it couldn't be good because she wasn't holding on to me.

I had a few good kicks in when something grabbed my leg. I felt their teeth sink into me only seconds after that. I yelled out in pain and kicked the zombie away from me and continued towards the surface.

I finally made it to the top and realized that Rose had been bitten too. It was only then I noticed that I was crying. I had made it so far and now I was going to be a zombie. So was Rose.

I started swimming towards the shore because Edward had taken off with the boat. It wasn't very far, but I was tired once I got there.

Jasper was up and helping me bring Rose onto dry land.

He saw her bitten wrist and then stepped away. "Have you been bitten?" He asked me and nodded. I couldn't lie, and I didn't have the strength.

I was so tired and I felt sluggish but I grabbed Rosalie's face pinched my nose between my fingers and started performing CPR.

Bella and Edward must have met up because I could hear yelling but I couldn't hear what she was saying. She was too far away.

I tried to remember the CPR class I had taken when I was in high school and was doing the best I could. "Breath, Rose, breath."

Bella was yelling was getting closer. It sounded like look behind you.

"What?" Jasper yelled back at her.

And just as I was about to give up Rosalie started coughing and the water started pouring out of her mouth. She could barely open her eyes, her eyelids fluttering like the wings of an insect and I realized that I could barely keep mine open. I looked up past Jasper and realized what Bella was trying to show us.

"Jasper there is a truck behind you." She screamed from the boat. It was crystal clear and if he didn't hear the words then he was deaf.

"Truck?" He sounded confused.

"Truck." I said pointing at it before I passed out.

**RPOV**

The water wasn't cold like I expected it to be. It was actually warm and it for some reason made me more alert.

The bite happened almost instantly and I was confused. This was similar to my dreams but not the same. Things happened in a different way and I had no idea what that meant.

Could I see the future or was this just a really fucked up coincidence.

The zombie only took one bite of me before I got so hot I burned him off. I was getting tired and I knew that I couldn't hold my breath much longer, not like it mattered. I was going to die anyway. Bella would have her machete in my neck in no time.

There was another zombie swimming around, but I couldn't fight it off because I passed out.

I came above water. Emmett was over me as the water started to come out of my lungs. The stinging coming from my wrist was horrible and I wanted it to stop. I wanted to turn so badly just so I wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

I couldn't see much. Emmett was now passed out beside me and he was still breathing which I took as a good thing. I couldn't really hear anything but a ringing noise and relied only on my sight to figure out what was happening.

Jasper was talking franticly to someone I couldn't see, and then Bella and Edward finally appeared beside him.

I was looking at them now, but they were upside down as I craned my neck. They were shouting, that was for sure and they were shaking there heads a lot pointing at Emmett and I.

And then there arms went up like they were being held at gun point, so I closed my eyes.

I prayed again and started to make my peace. I was sorry that I was such a bitch when the world was normal. I was sorry that I couldn't control my ability in the beginning and burnt the house that was housing my family down, killing them all. I was sorry that I couldn't save my sister. I was sorry that I lusted after Emmett and that even now I still wanted him.

I felt movement beside me and I opened my eyes and saw Bella next to me. Her face on the ground her hands were behind her back being hand cuffed together. She was yelling and definitely swearing, her mouth formed the word 'fuck' more than once.

Whatever had found us was human, but now the question was - was it our salvation or were we better off before?

It was my last thought before I passed out again.

* * *

**I love my cliffies eh? Sorry. **

**I am about to watch Deep Blue Sea. I'm Samuel L. Jackson. I was eaten by a fucking shark!**

**If there are a lot of reviews I may be inspired to get one or possible two more chapters out by Christmas. So review. Please. **

**Check out The Taste of Blood if you haven't yet. It's pretty rad. **

**Thanks everyone. XOXOXOXO**


	18. Something in the Air

**A/N: Not being in school is awesome because I turn out my chapters rather quickly. **

**Does anyone know that Brett kid that was on Survivor? Oh my God he is so fucking cute. I want to marry him and if any of you can hook that up that would be awesome. **

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc, Lottie2303, kellygirl77 and iamdarcie I thank you every time ladies cause you read my shit like crazy and I love you for it. **

**Oh and I think for the most part the rest of the POV's are going to be Bella's POV. Don't ask why but she is the main character. **

**I hope you like this. **

**

* * *

****BPOV**

We weren't greeted with what you would call open arms. I guess it made sense that they would find us before we actually got to the base. They had to be alert, not only for survivors but also for the reanimated.

I saw them when Edward had pulled me onto the boat once I had jumped in the water after Rosalie went under. I had no idea what I thought that was going to accomplish, but at the time it felt like the only right thing to do.

I will admit that I felt pretty shitty about that. Rose said something bad was going to happen and I ignored it. My freedom was just on the horizon and it was all I saw.

Once I got on the boat I spent most of my time trying to get Jasper's attention. He couldn't hear me though.

I didn't even bother trying to get Emmett's attention. His focus was elsewhere. He was trying to get Rosalie breathing and guilt flowed through me again.

The truck that was coming towards them was more like a Brinks truck rather than a four wheel drive, extended cab. Jasper still couldn't hear me, so I kept screaming.

Just as Rosalie started coughing and life flowed through her again, Emmett pointed to the truck and then passed out.

I think it was at that moment that Jasper put it all together. He turned around and saw the truck that was quickly approaching. It stopped a couple of yards away from him and out jumped six men dressed in military gear and they were carrying some fierce looking machine guns.

They pointed three of the guns at Jasper and the rest were pointed at Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper raised his arms in the air and the men were yelling at him.

We finally docked and Edward and I rushed towards Jasper. Two of the three guns pointed at Jasper were then pointed at us.

"Have any of you been bitten?" The one pointing his gun at Jasper asked.

I was the one that spoke. I have no idea why but my mouth opened before anyone else's. "Jasper and I are immune to bites. We have been bitten but we aren't infected. Edward hasn't been bitten and neither has Alice but she cut herself and now it's infected and it's killing her." I said, looking over at Emmett and Rosalie.

"The two behind us have been bitten." Said Jasper.

I looked over at him quickly and then back down at Rosalie and Emmett. They should have changed by now but they still hadn't.

The men from the military base all nodded and came towards us. They slung their guns behind their backs and aggressively handled all of us. They grabbed me and slammed me down to the ground on my stomach and put my hands behind my back.

"What the fuck? What the fuck are you doing? We haven't fucking done anything. Can you please explain what's going on?" They removed my machetes. "Those are mine, fucking give them back!" I was squirming around on the ground trying to stand. I wanted to fight these fuckers, hands tied behind my back and they were armed with machine guns. I could take them.

"We will explain it in the truck." One of them said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me upward. I was then directed towards the truck. Edward and Jasper were already handcuffed and were being placed in the back of the vehicle. A second truck had arrived and they were picking up Rosalie, Emmett and Alice.

Once we were loaded in, the doors closed and I looked at the military man that was in there with us and said, "So what's up?"

He grinned slightly and then spoke. "Sorry about the hostility, it's just protocol. We have run into some people that weren't exactly happy to see us and we lost a lot of men that way. Once we get you to the base you will be questioned and then released." He stopped to take a breath and lick his lips. "Once you are cleared you'll be given rooms and be able to eat and shower. We have many activities that you can participate in too."

"So you're from Port Severn then?" Asked Edward.

He nodded. "Yeah," he smiled. "We're good guys just doing our jobs, I promise." He paused again and rubbed his nose. "We'll take care of your friends there too."

We all nodded but I was confused at to why he thought he could take care of Rosalie and Emmett. Unless he meant 'take care of' as in kill.

"I'm James by the way."

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Jasper."

He nodded and looked away from us. About a minute passed before he spoke again. "Can ask you all a question?" We all nodded. He swallowed and looked at us. "Can any of you do things? Like abilities, superpowers if you will."

We all looked at each other and then back at him and nodded. He asked what we could do and we told him. We told him about Rose, Emmett and Alice's abilities too. He nodded at all the abilities we listed off and then he said. "I can fly." He smirked.

"What?" We all said together.

"Like Superman. I can fly. It's why I've never been bitten. I got to Port Severn about three years ago and they trained me to be a soldier." He smiled again and we all swayed as we went over a bump.

"That's pretty cool." Said Jasper grinning slightly.

"Every boy wanted to be Superman when they were a kid." Edward said, grinning just like James and Jasper.

I rolled my eyes and smiled too remembering that I also wanted to be Superman when I was a child and that it wasn't just for boys.

"We should be there soon." And he leaned against the wall of the truck and closed his eyes. We all did, and just as I drifted off we got there.

When the back doors opened we were already inside the compound. James led us to the first of many buildings in the massive space that was Port Severn. Walls surrounded the compound and they were about twenty five feet high and from what I could tell the space was about twenty four football fields long and thirty wide.

Once we were in the building James told us that someone would be out to take us to be questioned. Three women came out and took us into three separate rooms and the woman that was questioning me, Victoria, removed my cuffs.

She asked me standard questions, my name, how old I was, if I was married, engaged, single, if I was in good health. She asked me if I knew what happened to the rest of my family and how I came to know the other people I was found with. She then asked me if I had any abilities and then took some blood.

After I was done I met up with Edward and Jasper. James was there waiting for us. He looked different out of all his gear. He had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and rugged bone structure. He had a fit body; I could tell because his army green T-shirt was tight against his body.

He smiled at me as I approached them and I immediately grabbed Edward's hand. "Okay guys let me show you around and to your rooms." He said.

He showed us the medical building where we lost Jasper. Alice was doing well after she was administered the penicillin, but she was still passed out. He insisted that he be by her side until she woke up.

He showed us the cafeteria or mess hall as he referred to it. We ate there. It was a basic meal of spaghetti and tomato sauce. There was also some garlic bread. Edward and I inhaled it. It was so delicious, the best spaghetti I would ever have in my whole life.

There was a recreation room with a television and hundreds of DVDs. There were many games and books and any leisurely activity you could think of.

He took us to the living quarters, which were nice. It was a pretty large room with one queen sized bed and nice looking sheets. There were two dressers, a vanity and a hamper. James told us that later we could go down to the rec hall and find clothes, saying that there was a lot to choose from in all different sizes.

He left us alone and we laid down on the bed. I think Edward said something to me, but I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Nothing happened but it's an extremely important chapter. Or at least I think so. **

**I honestly love hearing what you think is going to happen. It's my favourite part of writing this story. **

**I am hoping that I will get another chapter done before Christmas but I'm not promising anything. **

**Thanks everyone. Please review. **

**XOXOXO**


	19. I Have a Story for You

**A/N: I promised one more before Christmas and by some miracle I did it.**

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc, Lottie2303, kellygirl77 and iamdarcie just giving the regular shout outs cause it's always fun to see your name. **

**Thanks so Saranic that had edited all these chapters so quick. **

**Okay this is a weird chapter a lot of random shit happens in this one. **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I woke up and the sun was out. I turned over, realized that Edward was gone and then I heard the shower.

I stood up and took off all my clothes. This would be nice to have some alone time with Edward and to finally be truly clean in almost five years.

I walked into the bathroom and slipped into the shower. "Hey." I said trying to be seductive but also wanting to be clean.

"Hey!" He said as his eyes widened a bit. He looked me up and down as I pushed him backward slightly and stood in the spray of the shower. The water was amazing and I felt the years of dirt and grime strip away.

I opened my eyes and looked at my fiancé. He was tan, how could he not be after all the time we had spent in the sun, but in the dim light of the bathroom and the water rolling over his body, he looked like he was a different nationality. His hair was standing up slight because of all the shampoo that he had lathered in it. The soap was slowly dripping down the sides of his perfect face.

He bent over and picked up the shampoo and made a motion with his finger to turn around. I did as I was told and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I heard the shampoo come out of the bottle and him lather it around in his hands before running it through my hair.

He massaged my scalp, making sure every strand was covered in soapy bubbles. "Rinse," he whispered in my ear.

I turned and started to rinse. I didn't get much of the soap out of my hair before Edward was pulling me towards him, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Our lips met in a furious frenzy of built up sexual tension that barely had a chance to release itself. He turned us and pushed me up against the back of the tiled shower. It made a loud cracking noise when he did. We didn't part to see if we broke anything instead he grabbed my ass, lifted me so that I was positioned above him and slowly lowered me on to him.

We both gasped as I threaded my hands through Edward's soapy hair and he let his head rest against the front of my shoulder for just a moment before lifting me again and lowering me. He continued to do this gradually getting faster and faster as I turned to putty in his strong, capable hands. Then he stopped and looked at me brushing all the soapy hair away from my face. He brought his lips up to mine and kissed me again turning us and stepping back into the spray of the shower with him still inside of me.

The soap from out hair started to run out as we kept kissing furiously. I ignored the soapy taste in my mouth and just looked for his taste. He tasted so sweet and clean that I moaned in his mouth as I quivered around him and let my first orgasm go through me.

He started fucking me again and I leaned forward and took his ear lobe in my mouth biting down lightly before I let my tongue trail down his neck and kissed my way back up. He threw his head back causing us to fall out of the shower.

The shower curtain was torn down too and we were wrapped in it. He landed on top of me, but his hand found its place behind my head when we hit the floor. We looked at each other and started laughing as his lips found mine and he buried himself inside me again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist again and he picked up rhythm quickly and started littering my neck with kisses. I felt my second orgasm coming and I gripped his hair again trying to pull myself closer to him and I cried out his name while he bit down on the muscle between my neck and shoulder when his release finally came.

We laid on the bathroom floor for a while breathing heavily before Edward spoke. "I'm sorry I bit you." He laughed a little.

I laughed too. "That's okay; it's alright when you do it."

He got up and we tried to put the curtain back up and finished our shower. We dried off, got dressed, had breakfast and then went to the medical centre. Jasper was pretty much right where we left him. He sat up when he saw us and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Edward and I said in unison.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She woke up and we talked for a little while but she is still super weak." He sighed. "But she is going to be alright." His gazed moved to the other side of the room and we followed it. Rosalie and Emmett were lying there sleeping completely unchanged.

"I'm more concerned about them." He nodded in there direction. "How have they not changed yet?"

"Maybe they are immune like you guys." Said Edward, offering his opinion.

"Maybe…" Jasper trailed off.

"That seems so strange that all of us would be immune." I said and it did. How could we all be immune? It just didn't make sense but never the less I was glad that they were still alive.

"What are you two doing now?" Jasper asked, taking Alice's hand in his.

"We were going to the rec hall to pass some time." Edward smiled at him and then at me.

"Have fun." Jasper said smiling then turned and looked at Alice as we quietly stepped out

We really hadn't gotten to see everything the rec hall had to offer all that well the day before because the tour was rather brief.

Edward spent sometime looking at the books while I wandered until I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made my heart skip a beat. I took a step back and walked into a room housing a piano. I used to play all the time. I was good too. I competed and was labelled one of the greatest young pianists in the US; but that was before the world ended.

I walked toward it and sat down looking quickly at the seven other people at the room as I let my fingers lightly brush the keys. I looked down at them while I decided what to play. I could have played some massive classical piece but I only had one song in my head for some reason and I knew I needed to play it.

I let my fingers find the proper keys and let the first few notes come out. I was only a couple bars in but already people recognized the song. They had stood up and surrounded the piano.

A dark skin man and woman stood beside each other and started singing the words when the time came. They had beautiful voices and I was glad they were accompanying my playing.

_Blue jean baby/ L.A. lady/ seamstress for the band._

I immediately laughed joining in knowing that I had a good voice. It wasn't great, but I wasn't about to kill baby kittens with it.

_Ballerina/you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

_Tiny Dancer_ was one of my favourite songs and it was the only one I knew I could play when I was finally placed back in front after a piano after so long. It had been almost six year and my fingers remembered all the keys like I had played yesterday. I fell back into the easy rhythm like conversing with good friends I hadn't seen in a long time; it felt natural.

When I finally came back from my mental love affair with the piano the number of people in the room had tripled and Edward was sitting beside me, singing at the top of his lungs. He wasn't a good singer. His voice would kill baby kittens but he didn't care. This was the first time we had heard music in six year and we were basking in it.

_Only you and you can hear me/When I say softly slowly/Hold me closer tiny dancer/Count the headlights on the highway_

There was a vibe, a hopeful vibe. I felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. There was nothing that could bring us down. I felt like my worries were over.

I was an idiot.

In less than a day my entire world be different, but of course, I didn't know that then. I was playing the piano next to the man I loved. How could I possibly have known what was going to happen?

I finished the song and everyone clapped. I started crying having a familiar feeling wash over me. It had been so long since someone had clapped for me, but it used to happen all the time. It was nice to hear it again.

"That was awesome," said Edward, running his hand through his hair. "It's nice to hear you finally play."

I smiled, looked over and kissed him. "I'm glad you liked it." I wiped away some of my tears.

We looked at each other for a moment before Edward spoke. "I'm gonna go take a nap." He grinned.

"Okay." I nodded. "I think I am going to walk around the compound a little."

"Have fun." He kissed me and walked away.

I stared at the piano keys for a few seconds more then stood and started walking around the compound.

It was really nothing remarkable. A lot of tarmac and a few basketball hoops. There were a few picnic tables opposite the basketball hoops and sitting on one of them was James. He was smoking a cigarette and spotted me just after I spotted him. He waved me over and I obliged him.

"Hey." I said waving in an arch motion.

"Hey." He exhaled some smoke. "How do you like it here so far?"

"So far it's good. It's nice to sleep without that constant fear hanging over you." I smiled thinking about the pleasures that I had already got to experience that I rarely did nowadays and I hadn't even been here a day.

"I'm glad you like it." He frowned, his sunny disposition that I had somehow already grown accustom to was gone. He seemed moody and somehow confused.

"Are you okay James?" I asked taking a step towards him.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "My job allows me to know things that don't always add up. There are strange occurrences that are never explained and it sometimes takes its toll on me." He stopped to take drag and I felt my face crumple in confusion. He started talking again. "I have no idea why I am telling you this, I barely know you but you are the first person that has spoken to me all day." He sighed again.

I took another step towards him. "What kind of occurrences?"

He looked up at me. "Have a seat and I'll tell you."

* * *

**I love my damn cliffies. I think this story calls for it. **

**If for some unknown reason you have never heard Tiny Dancer it's on my profile. **

**The next two chapters are going to be crazy and you may really start to figure it out then. This is when you will decide if you think it's a stupid idea or not. **

**Happy Holidays guys. Tonight I do my Christmas Eve tradition and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas and then tomorrow my family comes over, we all get drunk and play Balderdash. So much fun. **

**Thanks everyone, please review. XOXO**


	20. Things I Can't Explain

**A/N: Okay so this chapter might be confusing. But maybe not just ask questions and I will give you answers. **

**My awesome beta saranic said that it was clear but just in case. **

**Into. scrapes, drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc, Lottie2303, kellygirl77 and iamdarcie shout out to my girls. **

**Oh and if you have never seen Glee. Watch it. DON'T STOP BELIEVING!!!**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I sat down beside James and looked at him cautiously. I hadn't known him that long and I didn't know if I could trust what he was going to say, but for some reason my gut was telling me that I should.

"This is just a theory and may just be the ramblings of an man that is slowly going crazy, but just take what I am going say into consideration." He was looking at me with pleading eyes and I nodded.

"I get access to everyone's files here. We keep files of the 2,007 people living on this compound. They hold every bit of information about you, anything that anyone observes about you, everything that you do that any one of the people running this compound hears goes into this file regardless if it is true or not." He finished his cigarette and flicked it onto the tarmac.

"But more importantly, we take a blood sample. And the scientists that work here know all the markers for certain traits that some people may or may not have." He sighed again and then continued. "They are able to see who is immune and who possess abilities and what kind of abilities they possess."

"What do you mean?" I asked moving closer to him.

"You haven't been here long and are no doubt excited so you haven't noticed it yet. Nearly 85% of the people here have been bitten. You walk up to anyone and ask to see a war wound and they'll show you one." His eyes were crazy and frantic. "But even stranger than that even the people that haven't been bitten are carrying the marker for immunity as well. About 1% of the people here don't have it; it's the same 1% that don't have an ability." He lit another cigarette.

I wanted to say something but I wasn't really sure what to say. I truthfully had no idea what the fuck he was talking about.

"The bites make people pass out of a couple of days so they can fight it off and then they are fine. Your ability helps you recover faster." He just stared at the ground and then continued. "And because everyone is immune everyone has an ability."

"What kind of abilities?" I asked.

"They range, some are really bizarre like one person is able to turn into an animal."

"What?" I said in complete shock. "How is that possible?"

He started shaking his head. "I don't know, I don't know." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "There are a few more rare ones like invisibility, empathy, lie detection and shape shifting. Then there are the normal ones, ability to see the future, being able to breathe underwater, fire manipulation, mind reading and telekinesis." He shook his head and looked at me. "It makes no sense. How? How do all of us have this? Was there a leap in evolution? Does it have something to do with infection? Are we immune because we have abilities or have abilities because we are immune? I just don't understand." He shook his head.

"Is my ability rare?" I asked him.

"Your abilities are rare yes." He flicked his cigarette that he had been neglecting.

"Abilities?" I felt my entire face crumple in confusion.

"Cellular regeneration and mental and physical mimicry." He said in a very matter of fact type way.

I didn't say anything: I just let my face do the talking. I knew that I healed quickly, but I had no idea about this mimicry business.

"I read in your file that they housed you in a facility when they realized that you were immune and started training you or whatever. You didn't find it weird that you learned all the things in less in a year?"

I looked away from him and started thinking about it. I was taught 57 different types of martial arts, hand to hand combat, how to hand knives, swords and bow staffs. They taught me how to fire guns and how to effectively move from one place to another the safest way. I had learned it all in year. I didn't just learn it, I learned it perfectly. Now that I thought about it, it was strange.

"Have you ever watched someone do something and just felt like you could do it?" He asked me angling his body towards me.

I thought back to Alice doing the gymnastics in the mall and remembered that I felt feeling. That feeling of knowing that I could do that if I tried, I thought about how fast I learned Spanish in Mexico.

"It took me three days to learn Spanish." I said as I started breathing heavier realizing that I had this ability and never knew it.

"Here." He stood up and stepped up on the picnic table and then did a back flip off of it and landed on the ground. "Have you ever done anything like that before?"

"I can't do a back flip." I shook my head.

"Try." He held out his hand for me and I took it as I stepped onto the picnic table. I closed my eyes and saw him flip in my mind and then told myself to do it. My body flipped just like his and I landed perfectly just like he had. I thought back to everything I had done in the past and how it felt just like that. I watched something and let my body copy it. I had never put it together till now.

"It's like a photographic memory for your mind and body but like ten fold. You see something once you'll know how to do it forever." He said to me smiling.

"Cool." I said thinking about all the things that I could do with this now that I knew I had it. I looked up at James. "Why did you tell me this?"

He shrugged. "It was really bothering me and I really don't trust anyone here. You seem nice, honest." He rubbed his eyes. "And I know that you are with Edward but if you could keep my theory to yourself that would be great."

"Yeah, I can do that." I nodded my head. It was strange that he didn't want me to say anything but it was even stranger that he told me in the first place. "So you haven't told anyone else?"

He shook his head.

I paused for a moment and then asked him a question."What does all of this mean to you? Like what do you think it means?" I asked taking another step towards him.

"I think that this virus wasn't an accident. Like a huge conspiracy." His eyes were so serious and I was trying not to laugh.

James was weird. I had decided that much, he was good looking and it made me blind to the fact that he was strange guy that had watched way too many comic book movies. I wasn't going to take what he said seriously because there was no way that what he was saying was a conspiracy, just a coincidence.

Instead of laughing I nodded and got up and started to walk away. "I'm gonna go." I said pointing behind me. "Thanks for this though. It was…" I paused. "Refreshing." I turned and started walking towards my housing.

"Don't take it seriously Bella." He shouted out at me as I turned to face him. "Seriously, like don't worry or nothing." He was looking at his fingers and not at me.

I laughed. "I wasn't. Everyone's got theories." I gave him a reassuring look and then walked away.

Even if I had believed him it wouldn't have stopped what was coming. What he said was true but at that time I didn't know it, I didn't know what it meant. It was just a small fraction of the events that were to come. The events that are going to change everything but at that moment I walked away from him and towards my room.

I walked towards Edward, whom I wanted to wrap my arms around.

* * *

**Okay so chapter 22 will be the WTF chapter. What are you theories? I want to hear them. I want to see if I am actually fooling any of you or I just think I am and I'm actually a huge unoriginal loser. **

**Anyway I am back in school so the updates will be fewer. I think I am going to participate in these WC things more often so I might turn out more work if I am forced to write at least a half hour a day. **

**We are so close to the climax and the end, there is nothing like finishing a story. **

**Oh yeah major shout out to vampiremama who has just been awesome as of late. We are Twitter buds. **

**Peace ladies and gentlemen. **

**Oh I am looking for a serious Twilight fan fic written by a male. Does this exist? Like a good one. If you know of one please tell me. **


	21. Hello Goodbye

**A/N: Hey guys small authors note cause I am super lazy today. **

**This is just a small chapter full of fluffy kind of stuff. **

**Thanks to everyone. You all know who you are.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I found Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie sitting on our bed.

Edward turned and looked at me with a huge smile on his face. "Look who's awake." He pointed at Alice and Rosalie.

I went straight to Rosalie and wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. I hadn't known Rose more than a week, but it felt a lot longer. You make quick connections in the world that we live in. "Your not dead, or a zombie."

"Clearly," she said patting me on the back letting out a little chuckle.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Alice said pointing to herself and laughing a little as well. "A stupid little cut and I'm all messed up." She shook her head.

I parted from Rose and hugged Alice. "I'm glad that you're okay too." I broke away from Alice and looked at Rosalie. "Where is Emmett?"

Rosalie lowered her head. "He hasn't woken up yet." She paused. "But the doctors tell me he will." She forced a smile, but I could tell that she was still worried.

"Actually, I have a story to tell you all. You remember that James guy?" I said, pointing at them all. Of course Alice and Rose had no clue what I was talking about, but I went into the theory James shared with me.

"So in according to James's theory Alice and I could be bitten right now and we'd survive?" Edward asked, looking at me sceptically.

"Yeah, you would just need to sleep for a couple of days like Rose and Emmett." I motioned in Rose's direction.

I looked over at her and she smiled. It was at that moment I realized how beautiful Rosalie was. Like she was stupidly beautiful, long blonde hair, large honey colored eyes, perfect bone structure, dainty nose, a gorgeous smile on her perfect lips and her body was smokin'.

Had Edward noticed this?

Rosalie interrupted my daze. "I think I should go. I'm up but I'm still super weak."

I looked over at Edward who was beaming at her. There was no other word to describe the look on his face. His smile was wide and he had affection in his eyes. He liked her.

I stood quickly. "Yeah, it's probably for the best that you go." Everyone's brows furrowed at my comment that came out a little bit sharp. I recovered the best I could. "You know to get your rest. We want you 100% as soon as possible." I smiled as warmly as I could, but it still felt fake. I was hoping that they couldn't tell.

"Thanks." Rosalie said, but there was an unsure tone in her voice. She said her goodbyes and Jasper and Alice left very soon after.

Edward and I did very little while we waited for it to be dinner time. He slept a little and I read _Watchmen_. I wasn't a fan of graphic novels, but this one was so good and the message was deep and thought provoking. We had dinner, came back to the room, Edward drew and I finished the novel and then we started to get ready for bed.

Once are teeth were clean, we were in our pyjamas and set up in bed I did something stupid. I started my first sort of real fight with Edward.

"So Rosalie is hot, no?" I looked over at him.

His brow furrowed while his mouth opened and closed rapidly and then his eyes narrowed. "Is this a trap?"

"I'm just saying she is very beautiful and a lot younger than me. You must have noticed. You must have had thoughts." I looked at him waiting for him to answer, not really sure why I was doing this. It was a strange feeling and then I realized that it was the first time I had felt any true competition for his affection, even if I was just creating the competition myself.

"I am not doing this with you." He repositioned himself and laid down and pulled the covers over him.

I sat up and pushed him. "Why not? Are you afraid that I am going to get mad?"

He sighed and sat up and looked at me. "Is this about Rosalie or is this about something else? Fights like this are never about the surface fight. Why are you mad?" He was serious, his eyes were dark and he was breathing heavily.

I knew that my face looked sad and I sighed. "I've never been jealous with you before. I just noticed how beautiful she was and I didn't want you too leave me. I've never worried about it before cause we were always worrying about not dying." I chuckled. "I guess I noticed it here because I'm so bored. I guess I wanted to create some drama that I feel like I'm lacking."

Edward laughed and held out his arms. "We have never had variables in our relationship before. It was always just us. You are allowed to feel jealous." I was in his arms and he kissed my forehead. "When we met Jasper and you and him were talking, I was ready to kill him I was so jealous."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you had so much in common with him and could relate to him in ways that I never could. How could I not be jealous?"

"I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" I really had no idea that my interest in Jasper was affecting Edward. It was strictly because Jasper and I were the same and I was interested in how his powers worked.

"I didn't want to have this fight." He smiled at me. "That is why I kept it to myself cause I knew it was just my paranoia and nothing more. But you know what?" He was smoothing out my hair as his eyes looked over my face.

"What?" I cooed. I was so comfortable in his arms and for a brief moment I felt what it would be like if we met under normal circumstances.

"I'm glad that we did. It felt nice sort of… normal." He tilted my lips up to his and planted a kiss on them.

"I know what you mean." We laid down together and he pulled me close.

We turned out the light. "I love you." He whispered in my ear as he spooned me.

"I love you too." I said wrapping my fingers around his kissing the tips of them.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep.

This would be the last time I would sleep with Edward Cullen as I knew him.

* * *

**See not much but I know the last sentence has fucked with all of your minds. And if it didn't I applaud you. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I am almost done it. **


	22. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**A/N: Okay this is the WTF chapter. **

**I hope it comes across as WTF cause it's a little weird. **

**Again a shout out to all my girls, love you all. **

**Yay for twofers!!!**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

When I woke up there was light outside my window. I moaned and rolled over, out of Edward's arms. He was still sound asleep. I was exhausted and couldn't fathom why. I went to bed early; I slept in a comfortable bed. How could I be tired?

I looked over at the clock. It was 12:30. I slept for almost fourteen and a half hours and I was still tired. I sighed and looked out the window.

The sunlight was weird that day. It was way too bright and almost seemed white. I was starting to doubt that it was even sunlight. I looked back down at the clock and realized that there was no dot next to the P.M. sign. It was the A.M. It was still night time.

What was with the lights?

I got up to get a better look at what was happening outside. There was something large right outside our window that was creating this light. I was too close to it so making out what it was, was nearly impossible.

I tried to see if there were any people down there. There were a few and James sitting on a picnic table a couple of yards away from the thing producing the light.

I looked back at Edward who was still asleep. His hair was delicately draping over his face, his mouth was slightly opened as he breathed in and out deeply. I smiled,

put on a coat, and headed downstairs.

Once I opened the doors and got a better look at it, I knew what it was or at least what it looked like. It couldn't be what I thought it was though because that made no sense.

It was easily four stories high and half a football field wide. It was glowing, emitting a pure white light and the center looked like it would be soft to the touch. It was in the shape of an oval, actually an egg shape to be more specific. It was a massive, glowing, white egg sitting in the middle of the tarmac lighting up the area as if it was day time.

I walked over to James who was smoking a cigarette, just staring at the egg. I sat down beside him. I said nothing for a little while until I couldn't help myself anymore. "What is that?" I asked as I looked over at him, my words were no louder than a whisper.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Does anyone know where it came from?"

"I was here when it landed, but I have no idea where it came from." He took another drag and exhaled the smoke lazily through his lips.

"Landed?" I was so confused. We had been through so much and now this, whatever this was.

He looked over at me. "I couldn't sleep, like usual, so I came down here to have a smoke. I looked up and it was falling from the sky, it wasn't glowing when it was falling, and then it hit the ground and it ignited. The light was blinding. It's dulled since then."

"It was brighter than it is now?"

"Like the sun. Like a little ball of sun." He finished the cigarette and put it out beside him.

I looked back at the egg. "So we have no idea what it is?"

"No, no one has any idea what it is but it does do something." He looked at the egg and then back at me. He looked worried and I felt my heart start racing.

"What does it do?" I moved closer to him in anticipation for his answer.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

I looked at his hand and then at him and I took it. He led me to the other side of the egg where four people were lying.

They had their eyes closed and weren't moving. They looked strange, perfect, smooth and polished and almost inhuman. "What's wrong with them?" I let go of his hand and took a step closer to them.

"The light that the egg is emitting heals. It makes you like new, like you have never been wronged." He knelt down beside me. "They're passed, out but they're fine."

"They look so strange." I reached out to touch one but my arm flinched back.

"That's because they're perfect."

A medical person came up to us and told us to leave. "You're not allowed to be here." One of them snapped at us before she covered the four people up like they were dead.

James and I walked back to the picnic bench. "It looked like they had no pores. They looked like dolls." I said rubbing the sides of my arms. I suddenly felt cold and slightly frightened.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call out to me.

"Edward!" I called back.

He came out from behind the egg and looked relieved. "Oh God." He came up to me and hugged me. "I woke up and it was all bright and you were gone. I thought aliens had abducted you."

I laughed. "I'm fine. We were just looking at the egg." I said motioning at James.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Edward said back. "What the hell is this?" He motioned at the egg while looking at me.

I told him what I knew. He just nodded, but he looked confused. He was a man of logic and I knew that he didn't like this because it made zero sense.

"I think it's a bomb." James said, giving his actual opinion. He was smoking again.

"Oh really and why would you say that?" asked Edward.

"Because it's ticking," he looked over at us with an ominous look that made me slightly uncomfortable. "Listen." He suggested.

I closed my eyes and listened for ticking and then I heard it. How I didn't hear it before was a mystery to me, but there it was like a heartbeat. Tick, tick, tick, tick.

"I think you should pass through the light, Bells." Edward said, looking at me.

"What?' I said, looking at him franticly.

"Well you are always talking about how you wish that you could get rid of your scars and now you have a way to do it." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"Edward you didn't see those people. What that light did to those people and James just said it might be a bomb. And now you want me to go towards it?" I was so confused. "Do you want me to look different?" It hurt my feelings slightly. He knew how I felt about my scars.

"No." He looked pained as he shook his head. "I just want you to be happy. If you don't want to do it then don't, I was just merely suggesting a way for you to get what you want." He looked at the egg.

"I'm scared of the egg, Edward." I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "What if it is a bomb?"

"Then we die together." He whispered back holding me tighter than he ever had.

"Bella!" Someone screamed out my name. I turned to see Alice and Jasper running towards us and before I could open my mouth to respond, something happened.

I was hit with something, it wasn't hard but it certainly had an impact on me. It was a wall of warmth.

It wasn't hot and it wasn't cold, it was perfectly warm. Like stepping into a bath your mother used to draw for you when you were a child.

My hair was whipping around my head and that was when I realized that everything had gotten really bright, even brighter than before like the sun.

All the sound was gone too. It was silent. Not quiet, silent. I couldn't even hear the ringing in my ears. I had never heard silence like this before, there was literally no sound.

I turned back around to look at Edward. He was staring at me and his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Was I the only one that lost my hearing?

His hair, like mine, was swirling around his head. His face kept contorting in pain and fear and then relaxing in waves of euphoria.

The thing that was scaring me was his face was changing. All his flaws, scars from getting hit with things or falling into things were disappearing. His pores were closing and he looked nearly perfect, like those other people, and I knew in a few moments he would be.

I looked over to where the egg used to be and it was gone. It was just white light washing over everything. It went for miles in every direction until everything was covered in it. It had exploded. It was a bomb, just not the type of bomb we were used to.

It was at that moment that Edward pulled me to him. We were kneeling as the light circled us as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I closed my eyes and felt something I didn't expect to feel. I was comfortable, I felt perfect and calm, and I just let the light wash over me and accepted whatever was coming.

The last thing I remember was repeating Edward's name over and over in my head before I let the darkness take me.

* * *

**I can tell you this right now cause it doesn't spoil anything. James is not a bad guy. Just a guy that knows too much, I just wanted to see how many of you would think he was bad if I gave him the name. Clearly this story is pretty OOC. **

**So what do you think? I think it's becoming more and more obvious what is going to happen but I know what is going to happen so clearly I am bias. **

**I couldn't wait for this chapter cause all of you are like this story is so weird and so different and all I could think about was wait till the giant, glowing egg shows up, it will fuck with your brain. **

**Oh thanks for all the manly fanfic suggestions I appreciate it. **

**Leave me some reviews you know how I love them. **

**XOXO**


	23. All The Things That Never Happened

**A/N: This is a longer chapter! Yay!!! **

**This will start to clear up what is going on. It will not fully explain it but this will give you an idea of where I am going. **

**Thanks to Saranic for editing this puppy and giving me your insight. How you take it gives me a gage of how people with react. **

**drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc, Lottie2303, kellygirl77 and iamdarcie thanks for reading guys. We are almost at the end. Are you excited? **

**And thank everyone for pushing me past 500 reviews I so appreciate it. **

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I opened my eyes and my first image was the picture of Edward and me. It was of what looked like my birthday party. I was turning twenty-four according to candles on my cake. The picture was resting on a night stand that I had never seen. It looked expensive; the wood was mahogany maybe and on it was an alarm clock, lamp and a book, _1984_.

I sat up in the bed. It was large, no doubt a king size bed and it was dressed with fine grey and white linens. On the other side of the bed was another night stand. Edward's I assumed, he had a different picture of us on his, and we were at a football game. I wasn't too sure what team it was, probably because that moment never happened.

There was more wood furniture scattered all over the room. I walked over to one piece that had pictures of not only mine but who I could only assume were Edward's parents. This was a memorial to them. Apparently Edward and I had both lost our parents to infection of 2007 to 2012.

These pictures, these pictures of my parents were real and I thought I had lost them at the beginning of the end. I picked up one that was of my mother, father, and I at a wedding. I was about eighteen and DD for the night. Both of my parents were wasted in this picture and it showed but it was my favourite because I never had more fun with them then I did that night.

I slid down to the ground with my back pressed up against the dresser as I sobbed. Where the fuck was I? What had happened after the egg? Where were Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett? I was even concerned about James. What happened?

I sat there for a few moments more before a wave a sickness hit me and I was forced to run to the bathroom that was attached to my room. I heaved all of the contents of what looked like an empty stomach until I couldn't be sick anymore.

The bathroom was beautiful. All marble and granite, an antique bathtub, plush looking towels, fine soaps from France. Whoever I was, whoever I was with, we were very well off.

I stood up after I flushed the toilet and went to rinse my mouth out in the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The person that was staring back at me looked similar to the way I used to look but was far more beautiful. She was insanely perfect and my thoughts rushed back to the people that had gone through the light of the egg. It had happened to me too when the egg exploded.

My skin was flawless, not a single imperfection, not a single pore and every scar, every bite wound was gone. The leathery look was gone too and now my skin looked like perfectly tanned silk. My lips were still slightly crooked but they were plumper. My nose was about the same a little more sculpted and my eyes were larger, like a doll and they were surrounded by fans of deep brown lashes. My hair looked healthy. It touched it, it felt healthy, it was shiny, smooth and in immaculate waves.

I looked down at my body that was different than I remember it. I was still thin but I was softer, not as muscular.

I went to my closet and looked through all of the clothes that had to be mine. I slipped into some jeans and a royal blue sweater and ventured out of the room to explore my house.

It was littered with pictures of Edward and me. There were pictures of Rose and I, Alice and I, all three of us together. Jasper, Emmett and James were in pictures with Edward and with me. We were friends in this life.

Did I die? That would make sense. I could handle death if it looked like this.

Or maybe it was a dream but there was no way this was real life, my life.

I walked down the stairs and bumped into a young girl I had never seen before. "I'm sorry." I said. My voice sounded weird. For one I had a British accent, secondly it was musical and feminine, like Audrey Hepburn's.

"That's alright Ms. Swan, I wasn't paying attention." She had a British accent as well then turned away from me and went back to cleaning a table in our massive white marble foyer.

"Bella?" It was Edward. His voice sounded different, also with a British accent, but it was unmistakably his.

"Yeah?" I followed his voice into the kitchen.

The kitchen was beautiful just like every other room in the house. Granite countertops, cherry wood cupboards, stainless steel appliances. There was a table that was sitting by some large bay windows. Our backyard was large and filled with trees. Everything was so green.

He was standing at the stove making French toast. I loved French toast and it had been years since I had had it. My mouth was watering.

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" He turned to look at me and I gasped at the sight of him, just like when I saw myself for the first time. He looked like Edward but this man was much more beautiful and that is saying a lot. Edward had always been pretty. His bronzed hair was brushed back in almost a pompadour type style. His jaw line and bone structure was more defined; his lips were fuller, his nose narrower, his eyes larger and a stunning shade of emerald. His body looked fuller too. If I wasn't so freaked out I would have made love to him on the kitchen table but instead I just sat down at it.

"I slept well." I smiled at him and reached for the glass of orange juice and took a sip.

He was wearing expensive looking trousers and a stark white dress shirt with no tie. "I had some time before I had to be at the hospital and thought I would make you your favourite." He placed three slices on a place and put it in front of me.

I poured syrup all over it and cut into it. I was starving like I hadn't eaten in weeks. I swallowed my first mouth full and looked up at him. "Edward?'

"Yeah?" He placed some toast on the plate for him and sat opposite me.

"What happened after the giant egg exploded?" I cut another piece and placed it in my mouth.

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy and then chuckled cutting his first piece of his breakfast.

"We were on the military base and there was that egg that healed things." He stared at me blankly and I continued. "You don't remember this?" I stopped eating and looked at him with a worried look on my face.

"You must have had a crazy dream Bells. You always were the one with the imagination." He laughed and took another bite of his food.

"Wait you don't remember anything? Do you remember anything from the last six years?" I looked at him, pleading with my eyes. He had to remember, how could he forget?

"I remember a lot of things from the last six years." He smirked at me.

"Like what?" I was breathing deeply. "How did we meet?"

He stopped eating and looked at me with a furrowed brow. "Bella are you okay? The wedding preparations must be getting to your head."

I looked down at my finger and saw the ring that he had placed there not a week before. "How did you propose to me?"

"Bella?" He looked worried now.

"Answer the questions Edward!" I nearly yelled.

"We met at university. At UCLA in 2008, you had just moved here from Seattle and I proposed to you last September, on your birthday. I sent you a rose for every minute I had known you and you had to follow clues all over town till you got to the art gallery down town. We had dinner and then I popped the question." He stood and walked towards me taking my hands in his. "You don't remember this?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"We moved into this house two years ago and we are getting married in May, it's now March. We came here after I got a job at the local hospital-"

"You're a doctor?" I whispered.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah and you teach music and English at the local school."

Was the past six years of my life a dream? Was this my real life? If it was why couldn't I remember any of it?

"You don't remember the zombies, or the running, we we're American." I paused. "You were a raider. Upstairs it says we lost our parents to the infection-"

"There was an infection, like a plague, it killed everyone. But it was just a sickness. People went to sleep and they never woke up." I just stared at him at a loss for words. He shook his head. "I'm sorry baby you just had a crazy dream. Sometimes the mind tricks you into believing that your dreams are real and you suffer from some temporary memory loss." He smiled and kissed me lightly. The kiss felt the same and that comforted me only for a second. He stood, walked out of the kitchen and into another room and came back with a large box. "Your dress came today."

He placed a large white cardboard box on my lap.

I opened it and pulled out a beautiful white wedding dress. It was a mermaid style dress that was lace over satin. It was strapless with a beige satin strip just under the bust. It was absolutely breath taking and Alice vision of our future flashed in my mind. I was actually going to marry Edward just like she said I would.

I heard the door open and shut and then Rosalie appeared in front of me smiling. She had a book in her hand that had papers sticking out of it. She sat down at the table and started talking a mile a minute. She was even more beautiful than I remembered her and I just sat in awe of her beauty and her ability to talk that fast in a flawless British accent.

Ability. Abilities. If the zombie takeover actually happened then I would have my abilities. I really didn't feel like stabbing myself to see if I would heal so I chose my other ability.

I stood up and opened the back door and stepped out onto the grass. I turned around to face Rosalie who was yelling, "What are you doing?" at me as I started tumbling across the lawn. I finished doing back flips, front flips and tucks and I stood there smiling before I ran into the kitchen.

"Rose can you still go all human torch?" I started wiggling my fingers around on my hand like that somehow symbolized fire.

"What this?" And both of her hands ignited and then she extinguished them like it's no big deal. "Yeah why?'

"I gotta go." I walked towards the front door.

"But we've got to talk about your bachelorette party!" She exclaimed.

I opened the front closet praying for a jacket. I found a brown leather one and slipped it on.

Once I was outside I was astonished. Everyone's house looked like ours. They were all large, brick with what looked like expensive interiors and imported furniture. Every lawn was perfectly manicured, freakishly green and had flower beds filled with exotic plants. Everyone had a beamer, Lexus or Mercedes in the driveway and they all looked electric.

Children played in the streets, parents sat out and watched drinking lemonade, some people were walking pets, jogging. Some tended to flowers, bringing in groceries or just simply reading on the front porch. Much like Edward, Rose and I they were all perfect.

And everyone knew me. "Hello Ms. Swan." or "Hiya Bella." I smiled politely back at them as they passed me by.

"Bella!" I looked across the street and saw Alice waving me over.

I looked both ways and crossed the street. Maybe she would remember. "Hey Alice." She was perfect too, resembling an anime character.

"Bella did you talk to Rose about your bachelorette party? I was thinking that we could do something similar to mine. Very classy, cocktails, some saucy games." She elbowed me in the ribs while grinning. She was mellower than Rosalie which I liked.

"You're married to Jasper." I said pointing at her and she nodded.

Jasper poked his head out of the garage. "Hey Bells!" He had car grease all over him and he looked a little like Link from the _Legend of Zelda _video game I used to play as a kid. It looked like he was working on a 1973 Dodge Charger. I felt a ping of jealousy go through me but shook it off remembering there were more pressing matters at hand.

Their accents were more French than British and I wondered where the hell we were.

"Hey Jasper." I waved and then looked back down at Alice. "And you and Jasper have been married for-" I trailed off hoping she would fill me in. She clearly didn't remember the last six year either and I decided knowing as much about this world as I could was a good thing.

"Two years Bells. You were the maid of honor." She was looking at me like I was crazy to have forgotten this.

"Right." I said smiling like I was crazy for forgetting it. "You'll have to forgive me; I'm having a weird day." I touched my forehead and laughed.

"That's alright Bella we all have those days." She smiled gloriously at me before a look of remembrance came over her. "We're still on for drinks tonight at your place, right?"

"Absolutely." I grinned at her. It was easier to play along till I got my answers. "Alice can you tell me were the local library is?"

"Just follow this street down and then its two lefts." She smiled at me.

"Great and what is the name of the town?" I said trying to pass it off like I was testing her rather than asking her.

"We're in London." She squinted her eyes. "You really are having an off day."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I walked briskly away from her. I headed towards the library in hopes it would have the answers I needed.

It did. I could have done this at home but I didn't want Edward hovering over my shoulder while I did it. There was sickness that started in 2007 but it wasn't they way I remembered it. Just like Edward said it infected almost everyone but instead of turning them into flesh eating zombies they simply just went to sleep and died. While this was happening world leaders that were to my knowledge absent during our six year ordeal got together and signed an Anti-War treaty. Only the United States were reluctant to sign it. Because of that the world banded together and broke apart America making us all equals finally after so many years of war.

There was a ruler though. A president of the world, named Cormac Anderson, he was a politician and scientist. He was a German decent but had been working in Britain for nearly two decades. He was an older man and quiet good looking but something looked off about him.

I looked up Alice's wedding and there I was in pictures that I never took.

I scrolled through six years of things that never happened until I couldn't look at a computer screen anymore.

I knew I had to be home soon to have drinks with Alice and Jasper, but I had a better idea of what people thought happened. I could play along better until I could find someone that knew what happened.

I stood and walked to the exit, I was stopped before I could get there. Two large men, one African American and the other Caucasian dressed in finely pressed suits. "Ms. Isabella Swan?" said the African American man.

"Yes." I said.

"Can you come with us please?" The other man said he held up a badge to indicate that he was of some importance.

My eyes shifted between the two men. They had to be here because someone knew that I knew something was up. "If I come with you will all of my questions be answered?"

They looked at each other. "Yes." They said in unison.

I nodded my head slowly before saying, "Yes, I'll come with you."

They took me to a black car waiting outside with tinted windows. Once I was inside I was blindfolded.

* * *

**Okay for all of you that haven't seen Inglorious Basterds please watch. There is a character coming up that I modelled after Hans Landa aka the Jew Hunter in the next chapter. **

**For all of you that read The Taste of Blood I am still writing it. I am almost done this story. I figure the next chapter will be the next chapter unless it runs a little long and I will have to split it into two. I just want to finish NDY so that I only have one story I need to focus on. **

**So what do you think? Sorry if you think it's lame but this was always my idea from the sort of beginning. I wanted to write a different kind of fan fiction story. **

**Is it any clearer or most of you still in the dark? **

**Okay thanks everyone. Please review you know I love it. **


	24. Being Special Is Never Easy

**A/N: Okay this is the last chapter and I didn't really realize the types of themes I was going to be dealing with until I actually wrote it. **

**That being said please do not take any of this to heart. Regardless of what is said this is just a story and no way reflects by actual beliefs or my feelings about the beliefs of others. I also don't hate Americans.**

**Also I know nothing about science. I am pretty sure none of this could ever happen but give me artistic liberties. **

**Okay I hoped that I didn't ruin this to bad for you all. Enjoy. I will have mad notes at the end.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I was placed down on a plush chair after a lengthy car ride and a brisk walk through a building that smelled like it was recently built. Someone pulled off my blindfold and I was sitting face to face with Cormac Anderson.

The room was small with two black leather chairs that faced each other and a table in the middle. There was a fire to my left and to my right was an oak desk with floor to ceiling bookshelves behind it.

Cormac grinned at me. "Hello Isabella." He still had some traces of a German accent, but for the most part it sounded British. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Cormac Anderson." I said angling myself so that my body was turned away from him. He was well dress. An immaculate dark navy blue suit, stunningly white dress shirt, red and blue stripped tie and polished black dress shoe. He was perfect looking, dirty blonde hair, sapphire eyes, distinguished bone structure but you could still tell his age. Mid fifties I would say.

"Of course you would know that after all the time you just spent in that library, how could you not?" He grinned again.

He asked it like a question and I wasn't sure if I should have answered it or not. Instead, I just sat there silently.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked, but before I could answer one of the men that had brought me here placed a glass of water in front of me. Moments later some cheese and crackers were also given to me. He grinned at me again shrugging so that his shoulders touched his shoulders. "I thought you might be a bit peckish."

"Thank you." I was hungry but didn't touch the food. We sat silently for minutes until I finally asked my question. "What is all this? Where am I?"

"You are on Earth Bella." His permanent smile grew wider and he continued. "You concerned me Bella from the moment that you showed up on that base. Edward couldn't hear your thoughts. I started to worry if the procedure would work on you and just like I thought, it didn't." He pronounced all of his words fully extenuating the 'T' sounds.

I nodded at him with a furrowed brow. "Okay, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Your very right, it doesn't." He pointed at me. "So let me start at the beginning. To start from the beginning we need to go back twenty-six years, the year you were born, 1987. I," he placed his hand on his chest. "Was a scientist working as researcher and in my studies of natural resources, I came to some unsettling conclusions. That if the human race kept growing the way it was and using the resources we were using, that most of them would be gone by 2015. Two years from now." He pointed at the table when he said the word now.

"I brought my findings to the people that were in charge of me, who then brought them to the president of the United States at that time, Ronald Reagan. They talked about ways to avoid this but the harvesting of these resources was far too profitable for your government to give up. Your president decided that capital was more important than the preservation of the human race." His eyes had grown dark and I could tell that this was a cause he truly believed in. "And what could we do?" He shrugged. "The United States was the super power at the time. Go to war with them? It would start World War 3 and the end of the human race anyway. So we bowed out gracefully."

He shifted around in his seat and pointed at the food. "Bella, please eat I promise we are not here to hurt you." He smiled and gestured to the plate again. I took some cheese and a cracker and placed it in my mouth. It was good, I was really hungry.

"Fantastic, alright where were we? Right, so we went back to Germany but we just couldn't stand by and do nothing. And as fate would have it I was working a new type of science that very well could be the answer to our prayers. But I need funding. So we went to Britain and France looking for it. They agreed that the preservation of the human race at any cost is something worth investing in." He took in breath and continued. "So, I went back to Germany and started figuring out a way that I could execute the idea I had in my head." He pointed at his face.

"Of course we played along with America, fought in their wars which solidified my thoughts that they would never agree to this. War is more profitable than natural resources and after my plan was carried out there would be no need for war anymore. So I got to work on it, right under America's nose." He leaned across the table and tapped me on the nose with his index finger. "There were five steps. The virus and anti-virus was easy to create. We also decided to dabble in the ideas of helping evolution out. Finally giving human's superhuman abilities and we managed to find a way to mutate DNA giving the people that would receive the anti-virus one or maybe even two abilities."

"How did people receive the anti-virus?" I asked talking a sip of the water.

"That is actually quite genius, not my idea but a colleague's. We put enough anti-virus and DNA enhancers for 1% of the population in flu shots. We sent them all over the world to get a fair demographic of people. The nurses were told to give the shots to people who were for the ages of 12-22. Of course we did allow some old and some very young to give a nice balance to the community for when we started to rebuild." He smiled smugly.

I nodded. I could have freaked out, but I was in shock. I was here by chance. It was lucky that I had a flu clinic at work that day. If I didn't go like my motherly co-worker, April told me to, I would be dead. I shook it off and asked one more question before I knew I would lose my shit on this guy. "What's up with the egg?"

He smiled widely. "Oh yes, the egg! What fun!" He clasped his hands together and squirmed in his seat. "Now that," he sat up quickly and pointed at me. "Was the tricky part; we wanted to create something that would set the world back to the way it should be. Well for the most part. We had spent most of our history tying to make the inside a comfortable place to live so why eliminate it?" He pointed at my water. "Do you mind if I have a sip of your water? I don't have cooties I promise." I nodded and he took a sip.

He continued. "So we created a bomb for lack of a better word with the ability to perfect everything it touched. It would take something tarnished by hate, greed and neglect and make it lovely. Take any facial flaw and make it perfect, take the environment and make it perfect. It wasn't easy mind you, but when I discovered it, there was no stopping it." He coughed and then cleared his throat. "Concentrated light," he said holding out his arms.

"Concentrated light?" I repeated.

"Yes, that is the secret to perfection. To make light is difficult and thought impossible, but we managed it. I won't bore you with the science because it would take too long and honestly you wouldn't understand but I discovered the secret to perfection was in concentrated light, me." He brought his hand to his chest again and laughed like he couldn't believe that he actually did it. "The shape, the egg shape, was just the form it took when we contained it. We also found a way to manipulate the way light perfected things building the world up the way we saw it. It wasn't hard once we understood the power light possessed. There was a side effect though, temporary unconsciousness, but it's a small price to pay and it allowed the next step of the plan to commence much more smoothly."

He cleared his throat. "Bella, I am sure that you have questions, but please wait till the end. So, the next part I needed the help of German, French and British mental specialists. Now Bella, do you know anything about comas?"

I shook my head.

"Well sometimes when people are in a coma for a lengthy period of time they have a long continuous dream and when they wake up they believe that that is their life. They wake up with different personality traits, different accents, and different personal views and we wanted to copy that. And that's exactly what we did except we excelled the process creating alternate realities for each person based on who they were. Creating lives for them and what they had actually been doing for the last six years. The photos and trinkets were easy to find, manufacture and recreate." He sniffed. "And we programmed values into them. We eliminated hate, greed, adultery, the need for war. These people will always be content with what they have and so will all the generations to come. We will also be monitoring population levels so that it never gets out of hand like it did before. The Earth can not sustain that many people." He stopped and inhaled deeply. "We also obliterated religion." He stared at me for a short while. "I think that's it. I'm sure you have questions." He held out his hand almost like he was encouraging me to proceed with my questions.

I took a few deep breaths before I started. "You murdered 99% of the population to preserve the human race?"

"Yes." He answered me bluntly.

"And you have created a utopian like world were no negative feelings exist and everyone is perfect?"

"Well, everyone has some mental flaws, everyone makes mistakes, but they look perfect yes. They are incapable of the acts that made the human race a failure." He nodded and folded his hands together on his lap.

"You did this because in two years we would run out of natural resources? We could survive with out natural resources. We did for six years." I pointed out to him.

"It's easy to do when there is a lot less people on the planet. When there is no law. You were running around, killing things, stealing, sleeping wherever you like." He was making me sound like I was barbaric.

"We had no choice." I said through my teeth.

"Now imagine what you did with 8 billion people on the planet doing the exact same thing, having no choice. It would have been chaos that no one could control. It would be survival of the fittest and the fittest are the wealthy. Our selection was random; no bias placed other than age." He picked a piece of lint off his suit.

I could see his point even though I didn't agree with it. I took a moment to absorb everything he had said. "You killed all those people. My parents." I just looked at the ground in a daze.

"Bella, we are conducting an experiment. We lowered the population because eight billion was simple too much and because the 70,000 that now remain is far easier to monitor. What's that saying?" He stopped and tapped his lower lip with his index finger. "Oh yes, you want to make and omelette you gotta break some eggs. Now Bella." He leaned forward and the chair made some squeaking sounds. "I understand that you are upset but you are not seeing the big picture here."

"You're monitoring us? Like big brother?" I asked.

"We need to know that our experiment is working." It was a fact.

I nodded not wanting to question that one further. "Why six years? Why let us fight for our lives for so long?"

"Just like this experiment we needed to know if your abilities were working. We also need time to make sure that everyone that was infected was dead or at least the numbers were low enough so we could handle it. Time is one of the most crucial parts of science." He inhaled like he was at peace.

"What's with the British and French accents?" That was something that was also bothering me.

"Some have German accents as well, but I couldn't leave you with that horrid American accent. It's so crass." He spat out the words and waved his hand like he was dismissing it.

"If your experiment didn't work on me then why do I still have it?" I spat back at him.

"Vocal control is in a different part of the brain. We can get at every part except the part that monitors thought, memories things like that." He looked displeased.

"You've gotten rid of their right to choose." I said after a few moments had passed.

"No, I have not." He sat back eyeing me like I had just called him fat.

"Yes you have. War is a choice, hate is a choice, greed is a choice, religion is a choice. Are they right? Not always, but that is for us to decide." I yelled at him standing pacing beside my chair.

He was now looking at the ground and he took a deep breath. "Bella," he looked up at me. "What good has come of war? The human race had only been peacefully for 250 years out of 5000. What good has come of hate? Discriminating against each other over things that can not be controlled, race, sex, location; anything and everything that makes someone special and different we hate them for it. Money became so important to the powers that be. They were willing to kiss the human race goodbye." He was becoming angry. I was defending the evil.

"What about God? What about religion?" I asked.

"Which God?" He held out his arms shrugging. "How can only one be right and the rest be wrong? And if there is a God, I succeed where he failed. There is a reason he never showed his face. We're disappointments to him; he gave us everything gave us uncontrolled choice and look what we did with it." He smiled calmly. "Nearly every war that has ever been fought has been in the name of some god. More blood has been spilt in their names than is worth mentioning. It was for the best to do away with something that causes more problems and hate than it does peace and harmony."

I stood there just staring at him. I couldn't think of any words to say. This was wrong. No matter how shitty life was before, you had to take good with bad and no matter how perfect and easy my life would be it wasn't worth losing my freedoms. "I'm going to tell everyone." I said quietly.

"Go ahead no one believe you. I programmed them that way." He paused. "Bella you still have choice. There will still be likes and dislikes but instead of death and hate because of them, people will now simply understand that someone else's opinion doesn't have to affect them. We are all the same here; we are finally equal but with our own personality traits. It is a carefree life. Please Bella see the big picture." He stood, walked over to me and grabbed my hands. He was taller than me and it intimated me for some reason. "Bella think of Edward. He will always love you, he will never cheat, he will never leave, you will have your disagreements but at the end of the day he will love you even more for them. Think of a world where your children can play outside without you worrying if they are going to be kidnapped, or murdered or raped." His eyes were shifting back and forth as the looked into mine.

I felt my brow furrow. "Our children?" I questioned.

Cormac smirked. "From the blood work we preformed on you and seems like you have been having some pre-marital fun."

"I'm pregnant?" I said removing my hands from his and I placed them on my stomach.

"Indeed. About a month, you were asleep a lot longer than you think you were. It took about a month to make sure everything was perfect before we could wake you up. But you are with child." He walked away from and sat down again. "So what do you want to do? Live in this world raising the first of many children where they can be anything they want. Every resource at their fingertips, or resist it and ruin it for everyone?" He stared at me and I contemplated my options.

There was only one.

"I won't resist. I will live this life." What could I do? I was the only other person who knew what really happened. I couldn't fight that. I had been fighting for so long and all I wanted was peace, quiet and a life with Edward. I had that here.

"Wonderful." He stood and went to his desk. "Here." He gave me a relatively thick binder.

"What is this?" I inquired.

"It's your and Edward's life over the past six years. It will tell you everything you need to know. You can hide it your dresser. Edward won't look through your things." He nodded. "It was nice to meet you Bella. I know everything will work out for you." He smiled at me and started reading something on his desk. "The car is waiting for you out front."

I walked out of his office and was blindfolded again. They dropped me off at the library and I walked the rest of the way home. I remembered what house was ours with no problem and walked inside.

"Bella?" Edward's concerned voice asked from the living room.

"Yeah!" I said fighting back tears. I could do this.

"Where were you? I was so worried. Alice and Jasper are here." He came around the corner dressed like he was this morning. He came to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"I fell asleep at the library." I said kissing his neck. "It's not even dark yet."

He parted from me. "Yeah, but it's getting there."

Emotion over took me and I started letting there tears fall. He was still Edward no matter what or how he remembered.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have some great news." I said smiling through my tears. "You're going to be a daddy."

"What?" His eyes widened and the biggest smiled I had ever seen on his face graced his beautiful lips. "That's amazing Bella." He picked me up in a hug spinning me slightly.

"I guess we'll have to push up the wedding." I laughed. "So I still fit into the dress."

"Nonsense, we'll get it altered. No shame in walking down the isle pregnant. We love each other and you're baby bump will be more proof of that." He was still smiling. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I kissed him. I could do this.

"Let's go tell Al and Jazz." He nodded his head in their direction and I took his hand.

I moved forward, the first steps in my new life.

* * *

**Did anyone get the Hans Landa feel I was going for? It's not as good but that's what I was going for with Cormac. **

**Did you guys hate it? It's not HEA. This is not a normal Twilight Fanfic and I realized that writing this chapter. It's really heavy. **

**I'm sure you have a lot of questions. If you do but them in the review and PM, I will not answer you then I am going to post a Q&A chapter in about a week so that I am not answering the same question 80 times. Ask anything and I will answer it. **

**A link to Bella's wedding dress is on my profile. **

**The Indie Twific Awards are also coming up. I think voting starts in like four or five days. If you think this story deserves any kind of attention please go put in a nom for me. Thanks so much. **

**drkvctry, inside-the-disarray, Claire Bloom, gcgonc, Lottie2303, kellygirl77 and iamdarcie you guys come in and out but you always have such amazing reviews and thank you for stick with this strange little story. **

**Thanks to readingmama and vampiremama. I think you are the same person. I'm not sure. It's really confusing me. Anyways thanks. **

**Saranic you are the best beta ever. You helped me out so much with this because it was weird and it's nice to have your opinion before the public reads it. Love you darling. **

**Thanks to anyone and everyone that read this. I'm really sorry that I confused you and I'm sorry if it still makes no sense. I have the best fans ever. Love you all. **

**Listen to 'Somewhere A Clock is Ticking' by Snow Patrol. There is a link on my profile. Not so much the zombie part but the egg and the perfect existence was what I saw when I heard this song back in the day. I have had this egg idea for like 6 years so thanks so much for letting me work it out. **

**I think that's it. If I remember something else I will post it on the answer update next week. **

**Please review guys. I am dying to know if you even remotely liked it. XOXOXO**


	25. Q&A

Hey ya'll this is the answers to the questions I got asked. If I missed one PM me. If you are still confused PM me.

The Indie Twific Award nominations are open please go in and vote in any category you thinks this belongs in.

* * *

Okay for starters I got a lot of comments of them being in the egg. They're not in or on or around the egg. This is Earth and what the egg has done to it.

**Are you going to have an epilogue or possibly a sequel? – Tonya2417**

Absolutely not. I do not believe in epilogues or sequels. I ended it there for a reason. I will never, not ever, for any of my stories write a sequel.

**Was the virus designed to make zombies? Was that further testing, or simply an unexpected result? – squarepancake**

Yes that was intention. They were maybe not called zombies but they were created to spread the infection, or virus, as quickly as possible. They appeared to be zombies so that is why people called them that.

**What about non-industrial countries? You typically don't see flu shots in sub-Saharan Africa, the Australian Outback, large swaths of South America, etc. - squarepancake**

This is a good question. For those countries they would have gone in saying it was something else. Because Cormac was talking to a privileged American I just went into what he did for them. I wouldn't know what kind of drugs they administer in those countries but they would have blended it with that.

**70 people? Like... That's it? In the entire world? Or just in one country? or.. what? – absolutelysir**

There are 70,000 people in 7 different colonies all over Europe. There are 10,000 per colony and they are being monitored. The first step will be an initial repopulation and seeing what happens with the second generation and what abilities they possess if any.

**So did Bella actually live the years where she was proposed to? Became a teacher etc and just forgotten it? Or did she not actually live it? – absolutelysir**

No she did not live those years. The zombie world was what really happened and everyone was reprogrammed to believe something else. That is why Bella doesn't know what Edward and Alice are talking about because it never happened, they just think it did.

**Why is Bella the ONLY one who remembers? – OhMyItsV**

Like in Twilight, Edward can't hear her and his ability was given to him by the same people that are trying to make her forget. She has a natural shield that they couldn't get at. Not the thought and memory parts anyway. This shield was natural and had nothing to do with the abilities she was given.

* * *

Again thank you so much to everyone that read this story. I'm glad that you actually liked it.

If you still have questions then please PM me cause the last thing I want is for you to be confused or unsure about something in the story.

Love you all XOXO


	26. Sequel

Hey ya'll. You know what considering I have had so many people tell me my story is not finished I am actually going to write a sequel to Not Dark Yet.

It going to be called **It's All You Have**

The first chapter is already up so go and have yourself a read. I have thought about it and why not. I will admit I thought about it a sequel. And since so many of you told me that I should write a sequel and not only write a sequel but what about, here it is.

But remember you should all be careful what you wish for because I see this very differently than you.

This is how I saw Bella and Co's future.

readingmama is my beta. She is here to represent. We are both Canadian. WHAT!?

Love you guys

Julia aka Malmo722

XOXO


End file.
